super junior new member
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: pokoknya mulai besok kalian akan mendapatkan member baru , member ke 16 kalian dan kalian harus baik padanya karena dia keponakanku , jangan macam-macam atau kupotong bayaran kalian    aisshhh ne ahjussi
1. Prologue

annyeong aahhaha ,saya kembali hadir dengan cerita bersambung kali ini , ceria ini entang super junior yg di kejutkan dengan seorang member baru keponakan MR LEE SOO MAN , bagaimana ceritanya? btw tenang readersdeul , NC n YADONG bisa di nikmati di chaper 2 kalo prolog nya masih bersihhh wkwkkw , soalnya masi ceria awal , oki doki ? ahahha kalo mau ceria ni di lanjutin , jangan lopa REVIEW ahahhah , no bashing yaa , no copy , happy reading

_" super junior new member "_

pagi hari di dorm super junior

" hyung ambilin remoe dong " kata yesung

" ga lia gue sibuk ?" bentak heechul ndengan sinis

" sibuk apaan ngaca doang gtu " cibir eunhyuk

" diem lu nyet " kata heechul sambil memberikan death glare ke eunhyuk

" aku bingung dehh kaca ga pecah apa ya ? tiap menit harus memantulkan wajah heenim hyung ? " kata kyu cuek sambil maen PSP

" *BLETAKKKK* ngomong apa kau barusan cho kyuhyun " kata heechul sambil menatap kyuhyun tajam

" ~~ appo hyungggg , ani aku ga ngmg apa2 " kaya kyu sambil mengusap kepalanya

" awas kau ya " kata heechul sambil meninggalkan para member di ruang tv

"kyu gwenchana ? " kata sungmin

" gwenchana hyung , hangeng hyung , kok kau betah si se kamar ama si singa itu ?" kata kyu

" hah ? oohh habisnya dia manis ahahha " kata hangeng dengan polosnya

*BONAMANA BONAMANA BONAMANA NA BAKKE EOBDA*

" hyung hp mu nihh " kata donghae

" mana siniii " kata leeteuk

" ahhh soo man ahjussi " kata donghae sambil memandang sekilas ke hp leeteuk

" angkat hyung " kata siwon

" y yeobseo?" kata leeteuk gagap

" MWO ! ahh ahjussi , kami sudah kebanyakan orang , kenapa ga di kasih ke shinee / dbsk saja yg masi kurang orang ?" kata leeteuk

" jangan2 soo man tua itu mau menambah member baru di SJ ?" kata kibum berbisik

" ANDWAEEEEEEEEEE Aku maknae selamanyaaaaa" jerit kyuhyun

" ap tapi soo man ahjussi " kata leeteuk lagi

" ahh nee ahjussi kami akan menunggu kalian " kata leeteuk sambil mematikan telpon

" hyung gimana nihh " kaa sungmin

" aku ga mau punya dongsaeng baru " kata kyu

" apa dia bisa masak enak ya ?" kata shindong

" apa dia suka ke gereja ya ?" kata siwon

" terserah " kaa kibum

" aku pasi lebih cantik darinya " kata heechul yg sudah kembali entah dari kapan

" tak akan ku biarkan ia merebut ddangko- brothers " kata yesung

" pasti BunnyMin masih lebih aegyo " kata sungmin

" aduhh bagaimana kalau kemampuan masaku tersaingi olehnya ?" kata wookie

" jangan sampe dia lebih tampan dari aku " kata kang in

" !" bentak leeteuk

" semua nya bereskan kapal pecah aka ruang tamu ini sekarang , mereka datang 30 menit lg " kaa leeteuk berkomando

" ne hyunggg " kata mereka kompakk

30 menit kemudian

" huahahhh selesai juga untung mimi hyun n mochi datang " kata kibum

" ahhh iaaa untung kalian datang " kata leeteuk

" ahh memang kami harus datang kan untuk melihat uri dongsaeng " kata mimi n henry yg entah naik apa bisa tiba di korea dalam 1 menitt *pinjem pintu doraemon x ya *

" ahhh aku ga mau dongsaeng dorm ini aja udah penuh bgt " kata kyu lg

" sudahlah kyu " kata siwon lagi

TING TONG

" ah itu mereka datang " kata hangeng

" aku buka yaa " kata kangin

CKREEEEEKKKK , tampaklah sosok 2 orang namja (?) yg sau berperawakan tua , pendek , berkacamata dan yg lain berperawakan sembrono , celana robek2 , spatu sneakers terbaru , baju kaos belel , dan rambu pendekk yg di sisir ke samping dan warna bulu jagung * heechul no other*

" silahkan masukkk " kata leeteuk

mereka berdua pun masuk , dengan cueknya si namja (?) sembrono melempar as ranselnya ke kangin , " bawain neh " kata nya dengan suara beratnya

" grrr dia itu " kata kangin sambil mengepalkan tangannya

" sabar hyung masih ada sooman ahjussi " kata wookie

mereka semua pun duduk di ruang tengah dengan santainya namja (?) sembrono itu menaikan 2 kaki nya ke atas meja dan member lain pun hanya bisa menganga

" ehemmmmm , leeteuk ssi ini member ke 16 kalian " kata sooman membuka pembicaraan

" ahh ia , we are super juni or " kata mereka kompak

" dah tau " kata namja (?) sembrono itu singkat sambil memandangi super junior oppadeul dengan pandangan aneh

" ayo kenalkan nama mu " kata sooman ke namja (?) itu

" lee hee min imnida terserah mao panggil apa " kata namja itu

" idihhh nama tengah nya kok sama kaya aku " kata heechul protes

" so ? keberatan sama namaku ?" kata heemin dingin

" ahh ani " kata heechul lagi sambil menggerutu

" nahh anak2 jaga dia sebagai dongsaeng kalian , maklum jika ia nakal , dia masih 17 tahun , jangan racuni otaknya dengan pikiran kotor kalian dan yg terakhir jangan macam2 dia KEPONAKANku dengan penekanan di kata keponakan , kalau sampai dia mengadukan yg tidak2 , honor kalian akan ku potong , arraso ? " kata sooman dengan keji

" arraso ahjussi " kata mereka lagi

" yasudah aku pulang yaa , heemin jaga diri yaaa , elpon aku kalau mereka buat masalah , mulai hari ini kau resmi menjadi member ke 16 super junior , dan 3 hari lagi akan ada konfersi pers jadi bersiaplah " kata soo man ke heemin yg hanya di balas dengan anggukan

akhirnya lee soo man pun pulang dan tersisa 15 member SJ + heemin yg tiduran di sofa ruang tamu

" heemin ahh , bisa ceritakan tentang dirimu ?" kata leeteuk ramah

" ngg , kalian mau dengar tentang apa " kata heemin gusar

" tenang lahh jangan panikk begituu kamikan hyung muu " kata leeteuk lagi sambil merangkul heemin

" kau bisa mulai dari keahlian yg kau miliki " kaa eunhyuk

" aku ? bisa rap , dance , dann , ngg nggg " kata heemin ragu

" apa ?" kata heechul ga sabar

" scream " kata heemin ragu

" apaan tuh ?" kata wookie

" teriak2 ala penyanyi rock , dulu aku masuk band rock " kata heemin lagi sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa

" omona , daebak tapi sayang aliran musik kita pop" kata dongahe

" ne aku tau sudah tak usah di bicarakan sekarang kenalin diri kalian dong , aku ga apal nama kalian " kaa heemin lg sambil iduran di sofa dan menatap super junior 1 per 1

" ahh ne , aku leeteuk , itu heechul , hangeng , kang in , yesung , shindong , sungmin , eunhyuk ,zhou mi , donghae , siwon , ryeowook , kibum , kyuhyun dan yg terakhir henry panggil kami hyung " kata leeteuk lagi

" dia , dia , dia ga cocok di panggil hyung cocoknya eonni " kata heemin sambil nunjuk heechul , sungmin , kibum n wookie

" eonni ? noona maksudmu kan " kata leeteuk

" awas kau dongsaeng sial " umpat heechul

" hoamm aku ngantuk kamarku dimana " kata heemin lagi

" hmm disana sama shin dong hyung " kaa eunhyuk

" ga mao , aku mao nya sama , ngg nggg samayg itu dan itu " kata heemin lagi sambil nunjuk henry n ryeowook

" hah ? bertiga ? ga bisa ranjang cuma 2 " kata kyuhyun

" GA MAO TAU " bentak heemin depan muka kyuhyun sambil menggandeng mochi n wookie

" grrrr sial siallll grrr" kyu pun menggeram

" sabar kyuu " kata leeteuk

3 hari kemudian

" ayooo dongsaeng deullll semuanya naik ke mobill " kata leeteuk

mereka pun memasuki van dan pergi ke tempat wawancara mereka

mereka pun sampai dan langsung di teriaki oleh ELF

"leeteukk oppa , heechul oppa , kyuhyun oppa , hangeng oppa , kibum oppa , siwon oppa , shindong oppa , eunhyuk oppa , donghae oppa , yesung oppa , wookie oppa , sungmin oppa , mimi oppa , henry oppa , kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa " jerit para elf

" ahh begini ya rasanya beken ahhahaha " canda heemin

" iaa sebentar lagi ada nama mu di tengah2 teriakan elf " kaa sungmin sambil merangkul heemin

*psss itu siapa sihh yg di rangkulnsungmin oppa , aigooo tampan nyaaaa psssstt* terdengar bisikan2 gaib di tengah2 seruan ELF

mereka pun masuk ke ruang wawancara yg di siarkan secara live lalu wawancara pun mulai

" annyeong haseoo we are super juni ~ oyohhh " kata mereka kompak

" ya leeteuk ssi apa benar super junior kedatangan member baru ?" kata wartawan

" ahh ya , iu yg disana merupakan member baru dari kami , heemin ssi ayo perkenalkan diri " kata leeteuk

" annyeong haseo lee heemin imnida " kata heemin sambil membungkuk

" ahhh tampannya , heemin ssi kau umur berapa ?" kata wartawan lagi

" 17 tahun " kata heemin dengan killer smile nya

bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

akhirnyan konfrensi pers pun selesai dan mereka pulang ke dorm

leeteuk POV

" ahh lelahh sekaliii , ah iaa mau kasi tau heemin ah ttg acara dia di sukira besok " kata leeteuk sambil masuk ke kamar heemin tanpa permisi

leeteuk pun langsung mematung di tempat melihat pemandangan yg menegjutkan di depan matanya

— TO BE CONTINUED —-

NP : LEE HEE MIN biography

name : Lee Hee Min

born : seoul , 10 november 1993

sex : ?

blood type : AB

hobby : sleeping n playing game

ambition : a dictator

like : game , food , cooking , cute namja , cats n dogs

dislike : LOSE

nah readersdeul , mau tau apa yg diliat leeteuk ? penasaran ama kelanjutannya ? natikan cap 2 nya , special yadongg lohhh dari cap 2 sampe selesai ahahhahah yg mao di lanjut review nya dong ! hoho , sebelumnya cerita ini pernah d publish ya d superjunionc :D


	2. First time

annyeong saya kembali dengan cerita part 2 aahahhaha , kkk , yaudah nyimak aja yaaa jg lupa ripiu juga hohoohohoh happy reading , no bashing n no copy please ^^

sebelumnya . . .

leeteuk POV

" ahh lelahh sekaliii , ah iaa mau kasi tau heemin ah ttg acara dia di sukira besok " kata leeteuk sambil masuk ke kamar heemin tanpa permisi

leeteuk pun langsung mematung di tempat melihat pemandangan yg mengejutkan di depan matanya

author POV

"heemin ahh tattoo yg bagusss " jerit leeteuk histeris sambil menunjuk pinggang heemin yg terbuka setengah

" ah tattoo ini , hyung kau mengaggetkan ku saja " kataa heemin sambil memperhatikan tattoonya

" ahh heemin ssi aku mau mengunjungi pacarku dulu yaa , kalau aja yg menjahilimu , telpon aku aja yaaaa dongsaeng , arraseo ? " kata leeteuk sambil mengeluarkan senyum angel nya

" hmm ara , yasudah sanaa , nanti rae mi noona menunggu " kata heemin sambil mendorong leeteuk keluar

" huhh kau maknae yg lebih kasar dari kyuhyun heemin ah " kata leeteuk sambil memonyong2kan bibirnya

leeteuk pun pergi ke rumah pacarnya , jung rae mi mereka sudah pacaran 5 tahun tapi belum ada 1 infotaiment pun yg mengetahuinya , leeteuk selalu mengunjungi kekasihnya 2x seminggu dan ini jadwalnya ,mengunjungi rae mi

" heemin ayo makan " kata ryeowook dari luar

" malasssss!" balas heemin dari dalam

" uhhh bocah ituuu " geram kang in dari meja makan

kang in , kyuhyun dan heechul pun menuju ke kamar heemin untuk menariknya secara paksa

" grrr babo dasar babo *ctakkctekkkctakkcteekkk* #efek suara keyboard komp " bentak heemin pada layar komputer tak berdosa

3 orang tadi pun langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk menarik paksa saengnya itu

" heemin ah kau gamers juga ?" kata kyu antusias

" grrr berisik kau hyung " kata heemin sambil terus menyiksa keyboard tak berdosa itu dengan jari2 nya

" heemin itu mainan apa ? aku ga pernah liat " kataa heechuk

" aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! mati dehhhhhhh hyung kenapa sih kalian mengganggu " bentak heemin

mereka bertiga yg terkenal sangar pun langsung ciut di bentak seorang heemin mungil

" ngg mi mian heemin ah aku cuma mau tau itu game apa " kata heechul sambil memainkan kaki nya

" itu namanya dota , d o t a , game online terkenal di indonesia , bahkan lebih seru dari starcraft " kata heemin sambil mengakses game online lain

" mwooooo ! lebih seru dari starcraft ? ajarkan aku ajarkan akuuu heemin ahh ku mohon " kata kyuhyun

" hmmm , boleh tapi kau harus menggendongku kemana pun aku jalan hari ini , deal ? " kata heemin

" hmm heemin kan enteng boleh lah demi sebuah game itu impas , " pikir kyuhyun

" deal ga ? " kata heemin lg

" okeeeee " kata kyu semangat

transaksi pertama pun berjalan lancar sekarang terpampanglah gambar namja n yeoja sedang berjoget ria dengan baju lucu2 diiringi musik bonamana

" mwoooo , mainan apa lagi ituu heemin " kata heechul ga nyante sambil menunjuk layar komputer

"ihh hyung katanya kau gaul gini aja ga tau , ini tuh audition main kecepetan tangan gt buat nyesuaiin gerakan mereka sama lagu " kata heemin sambil nunjuk2 layar

" ahh ajarka aku yaaa " kata heechul

" hmm boleh asal heebum boleh tidur denganku 1 minggu " kata heemin lagi

" ahhh tak masalah " kata heechul

transaksi ke 2 pun berhasil

" yahhh aku diajarin apa dongg ? " kata kang in

" hmmm buat hyung yg uda mau wamil nih aku punya CS " kata heemin

" apa tuh ? " kata kang in

" itu game perang2 antar tentara n teroris gt , kali aja guna buat hyung " kata heemin

" wahh boleh2 aku mau nanti yaaa " kata kang in

" sipppp " kata heemin

" cho kyuhyunnnnnn , gendong aku " kata heemin sambil mengangkat tangannya

" heiii panggil aku hyung !" gerutu kyuhyun

" ya ya ya ingat perjanjian " kata heemin

mereka ber4 pun keluar dari kamar heemin ke meja makan

" kyu sepertinya kau sayang bgt sama heemin haahha " kata kibum

" diam kau " kata kyuhyun sambil mendudukan heemin di kursi

mereka pun makan tanpa leeteuk siang ini , sore harinya mereka semua kecuali heechul , hangeng dan heemin pergi karna jadwal masing2

heechul pov

" ahhh bosann " kataku sambil membalik2an badanku

"cchulie ah " kata hangeng dengan wajah horor

" wae han ?" kata ku penasaran

" kau tau apa yg barusan kulihat " kata hangeng dengan babo

" baboyaa jelas aku tak melihatnya " kataku jutek

flashback

hangeng pov

" aduhhh kebeletttt" kata ku sambil membuka pintu kamar mandi

" no i can't stop thinking about u girl " nyanyi seseorang

" ahh siapa itu " kataku berbisik

kamar mandi kami saat itu di penuhi uap karna airpanas jadi aku tak bs melihat dengan jelas siapa yg ada di dalam

" mworago " kataku sambil membekap mulutku

saat ini aku melihat heemin dengan jelas payudara kecil nan indah menggantung di tubuhnya , miss V yg mulus , rambut dan tubuh bsahnya dan itu semua sukses membuat junior ku tegak mengacung membuat sesak celana ku , kuputuskan untuk keluar dan memberi tau heechul

flashback end

heechul pov

" MWO ? dia yeoja ? kau yakin ? " kataku histeris

" yaaa aku yakin sekali chukie bagaimana ini adiku terlanjur bangun " kata han memelas

" hmm bagaimana kalau kita beri sedikit pelajaran han ?" kata ku dengan muka mesum

aku dan han pun merencanakan sesuatu yg keji sore ini

" ahh dia tidur ayo masuk " kataku

author pov

heechul & hangeng pun masuk ke kamar heemin , terlihat heemin sedang tidur dengan sangat tenang , heechul pun menindih badannya dan mulai menciuminya

" nghh nghh lepasss " kata heemin pelan sampai ia melebarkan matanyaa

" HYUNGGGG TURUN DARI BADANKUUU " jerit heemin sambil mendorong heechul

" aniyooo malam ini kita bertiga harus bersenang2 heemin ssi " kata heechul sambil menindih badah kecil heemin

" rrrr , awas minggirrrrrrr " kata heemin sambil menedang2 badan heechul

*plakkkkkk* satu tamparan cinderela pun bersarang di pipi putih heemin

" jangan macam2 dengan ku yaa " bentak heechul

heemin pun tersentak kaget dan berusaha meraih HP nya yg ada di sisi ranjang dengan tangannya

" weitsssss , mau apa cagiyaa " kata hangeng sambil mengambil HP heemin lalu melemparnya ke dalam lemari pakaian

" mati aku " batin heemin

heechul pun menduduki perut heemin lalu mengikat tangannya ke pinggir ranjang

" nghhh lepasss , kumohon hyunggg , hentikan peermainan iniii " kata heemin memelas

" woooow , mana lee hee min yg jutek dan galak ? hahhaha " kata heechul sinis

heechul pun langsung melumat bibir kecil heemin dengan napsu lalu mengigit bibirnya hingga berdarah

" ahhhh " kata heemin di sela2 ciuman panas itu

lidah heechul punlangsung masuk ke rongga mulut heemin dihisapnya lidah heemin dengan kasar , sedangkan hangeng pun tak tinggal diam ia mulai memeloroti celana heemin lalu celana dalamnya juga ia pun langsung menjilati miss V heemin , lalu heechul pun mulai memegang payudara heemin dengan kasar , di remasnya kencang payudara yg kecil itu dari luar bajunya

badan heemin pun bergerak kri kanan mendapatkan 2 kenikmatan yg belum pernah ia rasakan dari 2 member super junior itu , heechul pun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher putih heemin dijilat dan dihisapnya leher itu hingga menimbulkan bekas merah

" hhh hyung , stop please " kata heemin smabil berusaha merapatkan kakinya , tapi tenaga besar hangeng kembali melebarkan pahanya hingga miss V nya yg merah terekspose jelas oleh hangeng , sedangkan heechul mulai membuka kaos heemin , lalu langsung menjilati payudaranya , karna payudara heemin yg kecil jadi ia tak pernah memakai bra ,m

" shhhhh enggggg " desah heemin sambil mendongakan kepalanya

" hannie , aku duluan yaaaa " bujuk heechul pada hangeng

" hmm baiklahhh " kata hangeng pasrah , sebenarnya ia takut nantinya cinderela marah dan menjajahnya di kamar mereka

lalu heechul pun memulai aksinya , ia buka semua baju dan celana + cd nya , begitu juga dengan hangeng , setelah itu heechul mengocok sebentar juniornya yg sudah tegang , lalu ia meludahi juniornya itu kemudian diangkatnya paha heemin , heemin pun yg tersadar langsung menjerit

" hyungggggggggggggg , jangan !" jeritnya

tapi hangeng langsung membekap mulutnya dengan ciuman mautnya dihisapnya seluruh rongga mulut heemin beserta lidahnya , di absennya gigi heemin satu persatu lalu ia memegang tangan heemin dan mengarahkannnya ke juniornya yg sangat tegang , ia pun mulai memandu tangan heemin untuk mengocok juniornya

" aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sakit ppali ahhhh *hiks hiks*" jerit heemin sambil menangis tiba2

rupanya junior panjang heechul sudah menerobos miss V nya

" hyung ppali hyung , lepaskan lepaskan *hiks*" kata heemin sambil terus mennangis

" hmm babo nikmati saja " kata heechul sambil memompa (?) juniornya maju mundur

" uhh sempittttttt " kata heechul lg

" aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhpffffffff" teriakan heemin pun tertahan karena sesuatu yg lembek dan hangat memasuki mulutnya

" hmm hisap diaa heemin ah " kata hangeng sambil membelai rambut heemin

tapi heemin hanya diam saja dan memandangi hangeng

" uhh jangan berikan tatapan itu heemin , aku akan makin bernafsu mengerjaimu " kata hangeng sambil menyeringai evil

lalu hangeng memegang rahang heemin dengan kuat lalu memaju mundurkan pantatnya di mulut heemin , heemin pun tersedak tapi hangneg tidak perduli dan terus memasukan juniornya ke mulut heemin

tubuh heemin pun menggelinjang dan matanya pun terpejam

" hahhaha kau menikmatinya yaaa " kata heechul mencibir

" ahhhh shshhhhh aku mau kluar ahhhhh " desah heechul

heechul pun mencabut batang juniornya dan meminta hangeng bertukar lagi , lalu heechul memasukan juniornya ke mulut heemin dan

sperma heechul pun menyembur ke kerongkongan heemin

*uhukk uhuukkkk* heemin pun berusaha bangkit karna tersedak tapi badannya di tahan hangeng

" mau kemana baby ? aku kan belum " kata hangeng

heechul pun memakai kembali bajunya dan menatap pergumulan hangneg dengan heemin

hangeng pun membuka 1 ikatan tangan heemin dan membalikan posisinya menjadi nungging lalu hangeng mulai memasukan juniornya yg besar ke miss V heemin

" ughhh masih sempit " desah han

kali ini heemin tidak lagi menangis tapi ia terlihat menikmati perbuatan hangeng

hangeng terus menghujamkan juniornya ke miss V heemin dalam posisi doggy dtyle

" shhhh ahhhhh ffaster oppa " kata heemin tiba2

" hahaha , oppa ? kau mengaku kau yeoja ? hahhaha " sindir heechul sambil bermain dengan iphone nya

" ngghhh pannggil aku gege " kata hangeng sambil terus memompa

" gee faster gee , sssshhhhh ahhhhhh ahh" desah heemin

badan mereka pun mulai dipenuhi peluh dan sprei putih heemin sudah ternoda dengan sperma heechul dan darah perawannya

" nghhh kkeluarr aku mau keluar " kata heemin terbata2

ia pun menggengam sprei yg berantakan itu lalu badannya kembali menggelinjang

" " desahnya panjang lalu ambruk ke ranjang

hangeng pun mencabut juniorny lalu menyuruh heemin menjilatinya heemin pun menjilati junior hangeng , menghisap nya dengan kuat sambil sesekali meremas twinsball nya

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " desah hangeng

sperma pun kembali tumpah di mulut heemin tapi kali ini ia langsung menelan semua sperma itu lalu ia pun tertidur karna kelelahan

hangeng pun tersenyum puas lalu memakai kembali bajunya dan duduk di samping heechul

" ahh yg tadi hebat sekali chullie ah selama ini aku hanya melihat di film yadong , tapi tadi kita melakukannya " kata hangeng

" hahahha ya aku jugaa" kata heechul cuek

" nghh tapi bagaimana kalau dia melapor ke soo man ahjussi atau eteuk hyung ? " kata hangeng khawatir

" ahh benar juga , tenang aku akan mengancamnya " kata heechul

" yasudah sekarang lebih baik pakaikan dia baju dan bersihkan spreinya " kata han

" ah kau benar " kata heechul

2 jam kemudian heemin pov

" nghhh sakit " kata heemin sambil membuka mata lalu memegang miss V nya

tiba2 sekelebat adegan "in the hoy" pun terbersit di otaknya lalu ia pun langsung duduk memeluk lututnya dan menangis

heechul yg mendengar tangisannya pun lamgsung masuk ke kamarnya

" heh kau , aku ga mau tau kau tak boleh bilang kesiapa pun tentang apa yg aku dan han perbuat padamu , arraseo ?" kata heechul

" aniyo aku akan lapor ke sooman !" kata heemin galak

" hmm mau lapor ya ? mau ini tersebar ke twitter ku ?" kata heechul sambil menunjukan foto naked dirinya

" hyung !" kata heemin sambil melotot

" apa ? berani sama aku , ingat ya klau kau bilang , ini akan ada di twitterku " kata heechul sambil meninggalkan kamar

" huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa umma " tangis heemin pun meledak lagi

sejak saat itu heemin lebih banyak diam dan mukanya sangat pucat , ia pun jarang makan suatu hari sang umma suju bertanya

" heemin ah , waeyo ? kau makin kurus dan pucat " kata eteuk sambil memegang kening heemin

" aniyo hyung , gwenchana " kata heemin lesu

"baiklah hari ini aku akan meminta kyuhyun dan sungmin menjagamu , lebih baik kau tak usah siaran hari ini " kata eteuk

" ne hyung " kata heemin sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di paha mochi

henry pun kasihan dengan heemin yg sedang sakit lalu mengelus kepalanya

" baiklahhh kami pergi yaaaa " kata semua member suju kecuali kyumin n heemin

"yaa , hati2 hyung " kata mereka ber3 barengan

" kyu hyunggg " panggil heemin dengan memelas

" wae? "kata kyu sambil main psp

" gendong aku yaaa , " kata heemin

"aniyo perjan jian kita kan sudah selesai , lagian ini dotanya lagi seru " kata kyu sambil mencet2 tombol psp ga nyantai (emang dota ada di psp ya ? entahlah namanya juga FF )

" hyungg , tapi aku pusing " kata heemin lagi sambil menarik2 ujung baju kyu

" heeminn ku bilang ti….." kata kyu terputus setelh melihat keadaan dongsaengnya , mukanya memerah karna demam , baju dn rambutnya basah karna keringa dan nafasnya tersengal2

" aigooooo heemin ah kenapa ga bilang kalau kau sakitt , minnie hyungg bantu aku " kata kyu

" wae kyuuu , asatagaaaaaaaaa heemin ah kau kenapa ?" kata sungmin kaget melihat keadaan heemin

lalu heemin pun pingsan , kyu pun menngendong heemin dan membawanya ke ranjang diikuti sungmin

" hyung buka bajunya , sudah basah tuh nanti dia masuk angin " kata kyu

" hmm benar ayo kita buka" kata sungmin

—– TO BE CONTINUED —–

nah bagaimana ? lucu kah ? garingka ? sorry kalo banyak salah tulis kata hehehhe , mian kalo ga hot ya readersdeul, don't forget to review yg ini yaaaa kalo ngga aku ga mau lanjut kekwkwkwk


	3. When I'm sick

annyeong saya kembali dengan cerita ini ,,, penasaran ga ? klo ga penasaran ga mau lanjut ahhh ntar capt 4 wkwkwkwkw , nahhh inget2 no bash yaa , no copy juga , don't forget to REVIEW ! happy reading babyyyy

cerita sebelumnya . . .

"aniyo perjan jian kita kan sudah selesai , lagian ini dotanya lagi seru " kata kyu sambil mencet2 tombol psp ga nyantai (emang dota ada di psp ya ? entahlah namanya juga FF )

" hyungg , tapi aku pusing " kata heemin lagi sambil menarik2 ujung baju kyu

" heeminn ku bilang ti….." kata kyu terputus setelh melihat keadaan dongsaengnya , mukanya memerah karna demam , baju dn rambutnya basah karna keringa dan nafasnya tersengal2

" aigooooo heemin ah kenapa ga bilang kalau kau sakitt , minnie hyungg bantu aku " kata kyu

" wae kyuuu , asatagaaaaaaaaa heemin ah kau kenapa ?" kata sungmin kaget melihat keadaan heemin

lalu heemin pun pingsan , kyu pun menngendong heemin dan membawanya ke ranjang diikuti sungmin

" hyung buka bajunya , sudah basah tuh nanti dia masuk angin " kata kyu

" hmm benar ayo kita buka" kata sungmin

PART 3 STARTS NOW

" nghhh jangan " kata heemin tiba2 sambil memegang bajunya

" waeeooo ? nanti kau tambah sakit lihat bajumu basah " kata kyu khawatir

" nghh tap tapii " kta heemin

" sudahh kau diam saja " kata sungmin sambil mulai mengangkat baju heemin

baju heemin pun terlepas dan dengan secepat kilat heemin langsung memeluk sungmin untuk menutupi dadanya

" kau kenapa ?" kata sungmin tiba2

tapi heemin tidak menjawab , kyu yg sedari tadi diam pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu yg janggal , dan hal itu membuat juniornya menegak 180 derajat

" hheemin ahh , kau yeoja ?" kata kyu terbata2 sambil memegang celananya

*glekkkk* sungmin pun akhirnya menyadari hal yg sama seperti kyu , sungmin yg hanya memakai kaus dalam tipis pun dapat merasakan dada kenyal heemin yg erat memeluknya , nipples mereka bersentuhan , hanya terhalang baju tipis sungmin, sungmin pun mulai bernafsu dan kejantananya pun tegak perlahan2 menyentuh paha heemin

" hhyung , mi mian hae " kata heemin terbata2 sambil tetap memeluk sungmin erat

" ggwenchana tap tapi boleh kami meminta sesuatu ?" kata sungmin tergagap

" apa hyung?" kata heemin ragu

" ini " jwabkyu sambil menarik heemin daari belakang lalu menjilati tengkuk heemin yg mulus , dijilatinya tengkuk heemin dihisap2 nya hingga ada bercak merah sungmin pun tak tinggal diam , dia yg melihat dada heemin terekspose jelas langsung menggenggamnya dan memeras2nya , ia pun menjilatinya dengan nafsu

" ahhh hyunggggg " kata heemin sambil memejamkan mata

tangan heemin pun tak tinggal diam ia membuka kaos tipis sungmin dan mulai meraba2 dada bidang dan abs nya , nipplesnya pun tak luput dari rabaan heemin

" nghh sexy " kata heemin sambil menjilat bibir atasnya membuat sungmin makin gemas dan langsung melumat bibir kecilnya , bibir mereka pun bertautan lama dan mereka pun saling menghisap , menjilat lidah dan gigi , heemin pun mendorong badan sungmin dan membuatnya berada di atas ia masih terus menjilati rongga2 mulut sungmin lalu ia melepaskannya , setelah itu ia menyeringai ke arah kyuhyun yg sedang memperhatikannya dengan tatapan seduktif , ia pun berpindah ke kyuhyun , heemin duduk di perut kyuhyun lalu mulai menggodanya

" ngghhh evill kyuu bolehkan akuu buka baju yg mengganggu ini " kata heemin penuh desahan dan hal itu otomatis membuat junior kyu makin menegang dan mengeluarkan sedikit percum ,

" jangan goda aku naughty dongsaeng " kata kyu lagi

heemin pun langsung melucuti semua pakaian kyu begitu juga dengan sungmin lalu ia menghadapkan wajahnya ke junior kyu yg sedikit lebih panjang dan besar dari pda sungmin , sedangkan ia mengarahkan miss V nya ke wajah sungmin ,( biar sama2 enak gitu )

sungmin yg melihat miss V heemin pun langsung menyambutnya dengan jilatan2 liar ia buka miss V heemin dengan ke dua jarinya lalu ia julurkan lidahnnya ke miss V heemin , dihisaonya klitoris heemin yg merah itu disedot2nya benda itu hingga membuat sang empunya menggelinjang dan mengejang

" ahhhhhh heemin ahhhh fasterr faster " desah kyuu

heemin pun makin gila menghisap dan mengocok junior kyu denngan mulutnya , dijilatinya lubang kecil di junior kyu , lalu ia beralih ke batangnya lalu twinsball nya

" hmmm , sedikit lebih enak dari punya hangeng hyung " rancau heemin

" apa katamu ?" kata kyuu sambil memejamkan mata menahan kenikmatan tiada tara

" ani " kata heemin sambil terus menjilat

" ahhhhh aku mau keluarrr " kata heemin

" nghh aku juggaaa " kata kyuuu

crrooooooooootttttttttttttttt

sperma kyu pun banjir di mulut heemin dan langsung dihisap oleh heemin sedangkan cairan cnta heemin pun tumpah ke mulut sungmin dan langsung ditelan habis oleh namja aegyo itu

" haahhhh , kalian curang aku belom keluar " kata sungmin sambil mengucrutkan bibirnya

heemin pun merangkak mendekati junior sungmin lalu ia mulai menservice juniornya , dijilatnya junior itu sampai habis ke pangkalnya lalu ia keluarkan lalu ia menjilati twinsball sungmin lalu batangnya digigit2nya junior itu

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh sakitttt" jerit heemin tiba2 dan menghentikan kegiatan menjilatnya lalu ambruk ke selangkangan sungmin

" ughhh sempittt " kata kyu dari belakang

ternyata kyu memasukan batang juniornya ke miss V heemin yg kala itu sedang menservice junior sungmin

heemin yg mulai terbiasa dengan junior kyu pun melanjutkan service nya di junior sungmin

" ahhhh heemin ahhh aku mau keluarrrrrrr " kata sungmin sambil memejamkan mata

sperma sungmin pun tumpah di mulut heemin dan langsung ditelan oleh heemin

" ahhhh ssshhhh ahhhh kyu terussss ahhhhhh " desah heemin

kyu pun terus menghujamkan batang juniornya ke miss V heemin dengan gaya doggy style ,

" ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh " desah kyu

" nghhhhh oppa terussss fasterrr fasterrr "desah heemin

kyu pun terus menghujamkan juniornya hingga bunyi "cpakk cpukk " menggema di kamar itu

"ahhh aku mau keluarrr " kata heemin

" akuu jugaaaaaa " kata kyuu

" jangan di dlam hyunggg " kata heemin

" " heemin pun mengejang dan mengeluarkan cairannya untuk ke 2x

kyu pun mencabut juniornya dan langsung ditarik heemin ke mulutnya , dihisapnya junior kyu dengan kuat lalu CROTTTTTTTT cairan kyu kembali luber di mulut heemin

lalu heemin pun mencium mesra mulut heemin dan membantunya menghabiskan sperma nya sendiri

lalu heemin pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan beralih kesungmin yg sedari tadi mengocok juniornya sendiri , heemin pun mendudukan dirinya di junior sungmin

" aaaah " desah heemin

" nghhhh sempit " kata sungmin sambil memegang pinggul heemin

heemin pun terus menaik turunkan pantatnya di junior sungmin , lalu heemin kyu pun mendekati heemin lagi dan mulai menjilati payudara kecil yg menggantung indah itu

" ssshshhhh ahhhh ahhhhhh fasterrr ahhhh " desah heemin sambil menjambak lembut rambut ikal kyu

" uhhhh uhhh sssshhhhhh " desah sungminn

" " desah heemin lalu ambrukk ke pundak kyu

sungmin pun mencabut junior nya dan membalikan badan heemin , disemprotkannya spermanya di payudara heemin

" aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh "kata sungmin sambil mengocok juniornya

" ahhh gomawo dongsaeng" kata sungmin sambil mengecup jidat heemin

" hoshhhh hoshhhh hoshhhhhh " mereka bertiga pun mengatur nafas masing2 lalu kyu pun bertanya

" heemin ahh kenapa kau tak bilang kalau kau yeoja ?"

" hmmm aku disuruh si tua sooman untuk menyembunyikan identitas ku " kata heemin

" wae?" kata sungmin

" hmmm habis katanya aku tampan dan tak cocok jadi yeoja " kata heemin sambil nyengir

" ohh ia boleh aku tau siapa yg mengambil perawanmu ?" kata kyu ragu

" nghhh , heechul hyun n hangeng hyung " kata heemin dengan mimik seddih

" hmm cup cup , kok bisa " kata subgmin sambil mengelus2 heemin yg mulai menangis

" sepertinya waktu aku mandi aku lupa ,mengunci pintu dan han hyung masuk tanpa sepengetahuanku " terang heemin

" hmm jadi tepatnya kau diperkosa oleh hanchul couple itu ? " kata kyu

heemin pun mengangguk pasrah

" dan yg membuat kau sakit n ga mau makan tuh gara2 masalah ini ?" tanya sungmin lagi

heemin pun mengangguk kembali

" tapi kok kamu sakit2 bisa main sehebat tadi ya ? n kenapa kamu mau ngelakuin itu sama kita?" kata kyu menyelidik

" nghhh ketagihann , yaa junior kalian ga sebesar heechul hyung si tapi tetep aja enak " kata heemin sambil menjulurkan lidah

" dasar pervert yeodongsaeng" kata sungmin

" hehehhehe , jangan bilang siapa2 ya hyung " kata heemin sambil menggandeng tangan kedua hyungnya

" neeee" kata mereka berbarengan

" tapi kalau kami minta lagi boleh ya " kata kyuu

" ihhh babo dasar pervert !" kata heemin

" sudah pakai baju sana sebentar lagi semua pulang " kata heemin

" iaaaaaaa , kau sudah sehat ?" tanya sungmin

" sepertinya sudah berkat 2 adik kecil di sana " kata heemin sambil menunjuk junior kyu dan sungmin

" ahahahahhahahahah " tawa mereka

mereka pun berpakaian lagi dan mulai menjalankan rutinitas masing

heemin pun ke dapur dan memasak makanan untuk 16 orang karna zhou mi dan henry masih di korea

1 jam kemudian

" kami pulanngggg " kata leeteuk sambil membuka pintu dorm

" selamatt datangg ayo makan aku sudah masak sesuatu untuk kalian " kata heemin

" wahhhhhh kau bisa masak ?" kata wookie antusia

" coba sajaaa " kata heemin

" hmmm chuliee hyunggg aku kangennn sama kamuuu " kata heemin sambil bergelayut manja dan sukses membuat jantung heechul mau copot

" hmm kau kangen sentuhanku yaaa " bisik heechul

heemin pun mengangguk dan mencubit perut heechul mnja

" hhiihih dasar manja " kata heechul

hubungan mereka pun tidak canggung lagi begitu juga dengan hangeng , semua member kcuali kyumin n hanchul terkaget2 dengan perrubahan sikap heemin yg manja dan tak lagi jutek

" ahhhhh ,masakan mu enak sekaliii dongsaenggg " kata eunhyukk

" yaaa lebih enak darikuuuu " kata wookie sambil senyum2

" gomawo hyungdeul " kata heemin sambi tertawa

" aigooo manis " batin donghae

" ahhh lee donghae apa kau sudah gila dia namja " batin hae lg

" ahh iaaa besok hae akan menggantikan ku di sukira dan bintang tamunya itu heemin , kau siap heemin ah ?" kata leeteuk

" siap hyung " kata heemin sambil memasukan nasi ke mulutnya

makan malam mereka pun berlangsung ceria , ada shin dong dan eun hyuk yg berebut nambah , ada kibum dan siwon yg sibuk dengan bukunya ada kyu yg sibuk dengan psp , ada heechul yg sedang berselca dengan zhou mi , ada wookie , sungmin dan henry yg sedang mendiskusiakn resep dengan heemin ada donghae yg sedang mebghitung banyak ikan di bajunya , ada hangeng dan leeteuk yg tersenyum2 sambil memandangi dongsaengnya , ada juga yesung yg sedang bicara pada ddangko brothers ygv terakhir ada kangin yg sibuk memikirkan wajib militernya

esok harinya disukira

"annyeong haseooo kembali lagi dengan saya eunhyum , malam ini leeteuk hyung tidak dapat hadir dan digantikan dengan " kata hyukk

" dengan ku ikan tertampan sedunia lee donghae , annyeong semuaaa" kata donghae

" yakk malam ini kita kedatangan tamu ia itu dongsaeng kamiii yg seumuran dengan lee taemin dari SHINee , ah ia sebelumnya m kami beserta staff dan author mengucapkan sangeil chukkae hamnida untukk shinee maknae lee taemin , dan tamu kita malam ini , uri maknae super junior lee heemin " kata eunhae berbarengan

" annyeong lee heemin imnida , dongsaeng tertampan se korea " kata heemin

" hahahha lihat betapa narsisinya dongsaeng kita ini " kata donghae

" heemin ssi , bisa ceritakan kesan2 ada di super junior beberapa minggu ini ?" tanya eunhyuk

bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla

heemin POV

" aigooooo donghae hyung sexy banget malam iniii , rrr aku ga tahan " batin heemin

" hyung temani aku ke toilet ya ?" kata heemin ke hae

" hmmm kau takut yaaa?" ledek hae

" iaaa" kata heemin dengan muka takut

" baiklah ayo " kata hae

" ahahhaha rencanaku berhasil " kata heemin

di toilet

" hyunggg , kau sexy malam ini " kata heemin sambil mendekati hae

" ap apa maksudmu lee hee min ?" kata hae gugup

—– TO BE CONTINUED —

HAHHAHA BAGAI MANA READERS YG CAPT 3 ? BAGUS KAH ? HOT KAH ? REVIEW YAAA

klo ripiu dikit aku ga mao lanjuttt ! *ngancem*masih banyak typo ga nihhh ? wkkwkwkkwkw aaa males ngecheckkk mian :p


	4. Hurt

annyeong, ini part 4 nya sudah terbit berhubung authornya lagi sempet dan baik hati *khukhukhu* jadinya author mau post part 4 hehehhehe, no bashing no copy ya seperti biasa ^^ happy reading all

previous part . . .

heemin POV

" aigooooo donghae hyung sexy banget malam iniii , rrr aku ga tahan " batin heemin  
>" hyung temani aku ke toilet ya ?" kata ku ke hae hyung<br>" hmmm kau takut yaaa?" ledek hae  
>" iaaa" kata ku dengan muka takut<br>" baiklah ayo " kata hae  
>" ahahhaha rencanaku berhasil " kata ku dalam hati<p>

di toilet author POV

" hyunggg , kau sexy malam ini " kata heemin sambil mendekati hae  
>" ap apa maksudmu lee hee min ? " kata hae gugup<p>

part 4 start now . . .

" hmm tidak apa2 hanya bilang saja kalau kau sexy malam ini" kata heemin lagi sambil berbalik arah dan cuci tangan.  
>" hyung, kita sampai jam berapa disini ? " kata heemin sambil membuka sebuah botol air mineral.<br>" hmmm molla-yo, waey " kata donghae terputus saat heemin membalikan badannya dari wastafel  
>saat ini heemin sedang menengadahkan kepalanya sambil meminum air mineral dari dalam botol dengan gerakan seduktif, air pun membasahi leher heemin hingga membuat lehernya terekspos sangat sexy, sedangkan donghae mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya tanpa ia sadari junior nya pun mengembang di balik celana jeans nya.<br>" nggg heemin-a apa yyang kkau lakkukan" kata dongahe terbata  
>" hmmm minum, waeyo hyung? kenapa gugup ? " tanya heemin dengan gerakan seduktif<br>" ayolah lee dong hae dia namja sepertimu masa kau mau bercinta dengan namja, lee dong hae sadarlah " batin donghae  
>" hmm aku keluar ya kau aneh hyung " kata heemin lagi sambil mengedipkan mata<br>"ahhh apa apaan ituuu, ahhh sudah aku tak pedulii habis kau lee hee min " kata donghae sambil menarik tangan heemin hingga membuat nya terjatuh ke pelukan donghae. dilahapnya bibir merah heemin lalu tanpa ragu heemin pun merespon ciuman donghae hingga membuat namja ikan itu tersentak, ia mengira heemin akan menolak atau menamparnya tapi dia salah.  
>" hmm nghhh hmmmm " desah desahan pun terdengar di sela2 ciuman mereka lalu tangan heemin pun mulai nakal memasuki kaos donghae dan meraba abs dan nipple nya donghae pun tidak mau kalah ia masukan tangannya ke kaos heemin dan mencari nipplenya tapi donghae langsung tersentak dan melepaskan ciumannya.<br>" lee hee min ssi " kata donghae terputus dengan muka yg amat sangat shock.  
>" hmm waeyo cagiyaa kau baru tau fufufu mau merasakannya ah ?" kata heemin sambil membuka kaosnya.<br>" kkau yeoja ?" kata donghae terpekik  
>" hmm menurutmu aku apa ? kata heemin sambil membelai pipi donghae<br>tiba2 donghae pun menyeringai evil dan langsung menarik tubuh yeoja mungil itu ke pelukannya di remasnya payudara heemin yg kecil itu lalu mereka pun kembali berciuman mesra di masukannya lidah nya ke mulut heemin. saliva pun menetes dari ujung bibir kedua pasang namja dan yeoja yg sedang bergumul ini.

donghae POV

" heemin yeoja ? ashh aku tak pernah menyangka, apa aku yg baru mengetahui hal ini ? apa hyung lain sudah tau " batinku sambil terus menyedoti lidahnya  
>" nghhhhhhh hosh hosh hosh , babo " bentaknya<br>ahh rupa nya heemin kehabisan nafas aku pun langsung nyengir gaje agar dia tidak marah  
>" umm heemin ah, apa hanya aku yg tau hal ini ?" tanyaku ragu.<br>" hmm aniyoo, hankyung hyung dan heechul hyung yg mengetahuinya pertama kali, lalu kyuhyun & sungmin hyung. leeteuk hyung hampir tau tapi dia tak menyadarinya " kata heemin lagi  
>" lalu aku org ke berapa yg mencicipi tubuh mu ? " tanyaku hati2 aku takut dia marah<br>" hmm 5 mianhe " katanya dengan sedih  
>" lalu siapa yg pertama ?" kata ku penasaran.<br>" aku di perkosa heechul hyung dan hankyung hyung " kata heemin dengan wajah sedih  
>" huaaaaaaaa ummaaaaaaa " tiba2 ia menangis mungkin heechul &amp; hangeng hyung bermain kasar dengan nya hingga membuat ia sesedih ini " batinku<br>" cup cup cup, tenang kan ada aku " kata ku lagi  
>" huaaaaa aku mau pulanggg huaaaaaaaaa " kata heemin sambil memukul pelan dada donghae<br>" heemin ahh nae dongsaenggg tenang lahhh " kataku sambil memeluk heemin  
>" hyungg aku mau pulangg *hiks* " katanya sambil bersandar di dadaku<br>" baiklah baik kita bisa main lain waktu " kataku sambil memakaikan kaosnya lagi  
>lalu aku pun menggendongnya ala monyet * di belakang gitu * lalu kami keluar dari toilet<br>" yak ikan darimana saja kau, aku mencarimu kemana2 tau ah heemin kenapa ?" kata hyuk jae  
>" hmm lelah " jawabku asal<br>" yasudah ayo pulang " kata eunhyuk lagi

di mobil

" hyukie, kamu tau ga heemin itu yeoja " bisiku  
>*ckiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt* bunyi rem mendadak<br>" jinja? " kata hyuk lagi  
>" ya tadi aku hampir berhubungan badan dengannya tapi dia tiba2 menangis pas aku tanya siapa yg pertama melakukan padanya.<br>" memang siapa hae ?" tanya eunhyuk penasaran  
>" hanchul couple memperkosanya, ku yakin pasti mereka bermain kasar kalau tidak tak mungkin ia menjadi seperti itu. lagian inget ga ? pas hanchul + heemin di tinggal di rumah besok nya heemin ga mau keluar kamar kan ? terus sakit sampe akhirnya di jaga sama kyumin inget ga ?" kata ku panjang lebar<br>" ahh iaa bener juga kasian heemin, tapi hae aku mau mencicipi tubunhya juga " kata eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk nya dan memperhatikan heemin yg tertidur di belakang.  
>" are you sure lee hyuk jae ? she's tired " kataku lagi<br>" hmm just little tease no problem lee dong hae ssi " kata eunhyuk sambil memundurkan bangkunya  
>di rabanya payudara heemin dari luar lalu beralih ke vaginanya yg masih terbungkus jeans panjang lalu si raja yadong pun loncat ke kursi belakang dengan ganas ia membuka celananya sendiri terpampanglah juniornya yg sudah tegang entah sejak kapan. lalu ia pun menampar2 wajah heemin dengan juniornya membuat yeoja kecil itu terbangun dan langsung tersentak<br>" hyu hyung ap apa yg kau lakukan " tanya heemin dengan wajah horor  
>" kita akan bersenang senang baby " kata eunhyuk sambil meraih rahang heemin dimasukannya secara paksa junior tegang nya itu ke mulut heemin<br>" Andffffffff ngggggggg " kata heemin terputus

Author pov

Hyuk pun mencengkram erat rahang heemin membuat yeoja itu menangis sambil terus menservis junior hyuk tentunya karna di paksa oleh hyuk.  
>" Ahh terserah kalian lah , aku mau keluar " kata donghae sambil membuka pintu<br>" Yak dongsaeng sudah tidak ada pengganggu sekarang hanya kita berdua " kata eunhyuk sambil terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya ke mulut heemin  
>" Nghhh aku akan keluarrr aaaaaaaahhh " kata eunhyuk sambil menyemprotkan sperma nya ke mulut heemin<br>" Uhukkk uhhuukkkk " heemin pun terbatuk karna sperma itu membuatnya tersedak  
>" Hyung jahattt , aku mau pulanggg " bentak heemin sambil terus menangis<br>" hmm aniyo kita harus bersenang2 " kata hyuk sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke heemin  
>" *plakkkk* jangan sentuh aku monyet babo " bentak heemin garang<br>" Kau ! *plakkk* " di tamparnya pipi mulus heemin lalu d jambaknya rambut blonde heemin hingga membuat yeoja itu meringis kesakitan  
>" Hyungggggggggg sakit *hiks* " kata heemin sambil menundukan wajahnya dan menangis<br>Eunhyuk pun menjambak rambut heemin hingga kepalanya menengadah lalu ia langsung mencium paksa heemin dan mengigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah tangan eunhyuk pun tak luput dari payudara heemin diremasnya dengan keras payudara heemin membuat yeoja itu makin menangis  
>Lalu eunhyuk menurunkan ciumannya ke leher heemin dan mengukir banyak kissmark disana<br>Heemin yg mulai terbawa nafsu pun akhirnya pasrah  
>" Nghhh ahhhhh shshhhh " desahnya<p>

Tapi tiba2

*tok tok tok*  
>Eunhyuk pun terkejut dan langsung melihat ke arah pintu<br>" Zhou mi ? Mau apa dia ? " Kata hyuk  
>" Mimi waeyo ? " Kata eunhyuk sambil membuka kaca mobil<br>" Hyung ? Sedang apa ? " Tanya zhou mi curiga  
>" Nggg nothing " kata eunhyuk gugup<br>" Heemin ssi , kenapa nangis ? " Tanya zhou mi lg  
>" Mimi hyung tolong akfffffffffffff " suara heemin pun terputus karena dekapan eunhyuk<br>" Mimi , mau senang2 ? Kalau mau lebiih baik masuk dan kemudikan mobil ini ke hotel terdekat" kata eunhyuk  
>Mimi pun nurut dan masuk ke kursi depan , di pacu nya mobil itu ke hotel terdekat<br>" Memangnya ada apa sih hyung ? " Tanya mimi  
>Tapi eunhyuk tidak menjawab karena dia sedang melumat habis bibir heemin<br>" Hyung , apa yg kau lakukan ? " Tanya zhou mi yg kaget setelah melihat jok belakang  
>Saat itu eunhyuk tidak mengenakan celana dan ia sedang mencium heemin<br>" Sudah kau nyetir dulu nanti dapet giliran " kata eunhyuk akhirnya mereka pun sampai di 1 hotel lalu eunhyuk pun dengan galak menyuruh heemin bersikap biasa  
>Saat ini wajah heemin sudah sembab karena menangis dan sedikit memar karena di tampar eunhyuk tadi<p>

Sesampainya di kamar

" Buka bajumu " kata eunhyuk pada heemin  
>" Andwae ! " Kata heemin sambil terus mundur<br>" Buka atau aku yg buka ? " Kata hyuk  
>" Hyung ? Kau kenapa sih ? " Kata zhou mi yg bingung<br>" Sudah mimi kau lihat saja aku tau kau pasti suka koala pervert" kata eunhyuk lagi  
>" Mimi hyungg " kata heemin setengah memohon<br>" Percuma heemin ah dia pasti di pihaku" kata eunhyuk  
>Hyuk pun tak sabar dan langsung mencengkram tangan heemin paksa di bukanya kaos heemin dan celananya lalu ia lmpar ke sembarang arah<br>Spontan heemin langsung berlutut untuk menutupi tubuhnya  
>" heemin ssi ? Yeoja ? " Kata mimi sambil tersenyum evil<br>" Hmm indah " kata eunhyuk lagi  
>Eunhyuk pun langsung melepas semua bajunya begitu juga dengan mimi lalu mereka mendekati heemin dengan tatapan bernafsu<br>Sebenarnya heemin sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sex tapi entah mengapa kalau orang yg bermain dengannya kasar ia bisa menjadi amat takut dan gampang menangis.  
>" Hyyung ku mohon " kata heemin lagi sambil berlutut memeluk kaki eunhyuk<br>" Sssstttt nikmati cagi " kata eunhyuk sambil menggendong paksa heemin dan melemparnya ke ranjang  
>Lalu tanpa aba2 dan pemanasan eunhyuk melebarkan paha heemin dan langsung memasukan junior besarnya ke miss V heemin<br>" Sakkiiiittttt aahhhhhhhhh stop please get fuckin out from there aaaahhhh " rancau heemin  
>Heemin pun berusaha melepaskan diri tapi eunhyuk memegang pinggulnya terlalu keras , lalu zhou mi pun tak tinggak diam , di kocoknya junior besarnya itu lalu dia memegang rahang heemin dan memasukan juniornya ke mulut heemin<br>" Ahhhhhhh sempiittttt shhhhhh " desah eunhyuk  
>Akhirnya tubuh heemin pun terbawa nafsu dan miss V nya mulai bsah menikmati junior eunhyuk sedangkan zhou mi pun melepas rahang heemin karna dengan sendirinya heemin memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil sesekali mengocok twinsball mimi.<br>" NGhghhh ppalii ffaster oppa ahhhhhh shhhh " desah heemin disela2 jilatannya  
>" Nghhh gotta cum ahhhhh " desah zhou mi.<br>" Ahh me too nghhhh shhhhh " desah heemin  
>" Ahhhhhhhhhh *crot crot crot* " desah zhou mi sambil memuntahkan sperma nya ke mulut heemin<br>Heemin pun langsung menelan habis sperma zhou mi  
>" Ahhhh akk akku keluarrrrrr ssshhhhh" desah heemin sambil melengkungkan badannya<br>Eunhyuk pun makin kesetanan menggenjot miss V heemin  
>" Nghh aku mau keluarr heemin ahhh " desah hyuk<br>" Shhh d luar please hyung " kata heemin sambil mengatur nafasnya  
>Eunhyuk pun mencabut juniornya dan mengeluarkan spermanya di perut heemin<br>Lalu eunhyuk pun duduk d samping heemin sambil mengatur nafasnya. Lalu zhou mi pun menjilati perut heemin yg penuh dengan sperma eunhyuk lalu zhou mi pun mulai mengarahkan juniornya ke miss V heemin  
>" Ahhhhhh sakkit " desah heemin lagi tapi zhou mi tidak memperdulikan kata2nya dan langsung memasukan dengan paksa juniornya , di balikanya bada heemin hingga mmbentuk posisi doggy style lalu zhou mi mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat sambil meremas payudara heemin yg goyang2 kaRena sodokannya<br>Lalu eunhyuk pun kembali bergairah dan ia pun menyeringai evil lalu ia menyuruh zhou mi tiduran di bawah heemin , zhou mi pun berputar dengan cepat hingga posisi mereka sekarang woman in top tapi eunhyuk mendorong heemin hingga berciuman dengan zhoumi , mimi pun melahap habis bibir pink heemin lalu tangannya yg bebas mulai memelintir nipple heemin  
>Eunhyuk pun mulai mngocok juniornya sendiri lalu ia berdiri dan mengarahkan juniornya ke hole lain heemin , sebelumnya ia meludahi juniornya yg besar dan tegang itu<br>" Ahhh stoppp sakitttttttt hyunggg " jerit heemin  
>Heemin pun berusaha bangkit tapi zhou mi memeluknya erat sedangkan eunhyuk terus mendorong juniornya di hole heemin<br>" Opppaaaaaaaa jebal , sakiiitttt " jerit heemin sambil menangis  
>Heemin merasa pantatnya panas n terkoyak oleh junior besar milik hyuk<br>Air mata heemin pun mengalir deras ke bahu zhou mi , rasa nikmat yg tadi melanda hilang sesaat digantikan oleh rasa perih di pantatnya  
>" Arggghhhh so tight , I sure I'm the first" rancau eunhyuk<br>" Ahhhhh aku mau keluar kata zhoumi  
>Eunhyuk pun menarik badan heemin lalu ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil menaik turunkan pinggul hee min<br>Zhou mi pun langsung mengocok sendiri junniornya dan ia memuncratkan sperma nya di muka heemin  
>" Ahhhh shhhh fasteerrr oppaa " desah heemin<br>Lama kelamaan perih nya pun hilang berganti dengan rasa nikmat yg menjalar di tubuhnya  
>Ia pun menaik turunkan pantatnya sendiri di atas junior eunhyuk<br>" Ahhhh aku mau keluarrrrr " desah heemin  
>" Together" desah eunhyuk<br>" Aaahhhhhhhhhh *crotttttt* sperma eunhyuk pun masuk ke pantat heemin sedangkan cairan heemin menetes melalui kaki nya lalu eunhyuk pun meremas payudara heemin dengan kasar lalu ia menjilatu leher heemin sedangkan zhou mi ia mengambil posisi di vagina heemin ia pun menjilati miss V heemin dengan penuh nafsu  
>"Ahhhh ssshhhhh stopp I'm tired " rancau heemin<br>Eunhyuk pun mengukir kissmark di leher heemin hingga berwarna keunguan  
>" Ahhhhh akk keluar ahhh " rancau heemin<br>Lagi2 cairannya keluar dan langsung habis di sedot zhou mi lalu zhou mi bangkit dan langsung mencium bibir heemin memasukan lidah nya dan membagi cairan cinta heemin di mulutnya. Saking lelahnya heemin pun tak merespon ciuma eunhyuk dan dia pun pingsan.

" hyung , gimana nih ? " Tanya zhou mi sambil berpakaian  
>" *ckreekkk ckreeek* ahh ini akan ku jadikan koleksi " kata eunhyuk sambil memotret tubuh naked heemin yg penuh cairan sperma dan kiss mark<br>" Hmm aku takut hyung " kata zhou mi lagi  
>" Gwenchana mimi , percaya padaku , sekarang pakaikan dia baju lalu kita pulang " kata eunhyuk<br>Zhou mi pun memakaikan heemin baju dan membersihkan bekas sperma di badan heemin lalu mereka bertiga pun kembali ke dorm

" Kami pulanggg " kata eunhyuk sambil membuka pintu  
>" Ah darimana kalian ? Sekarang jam 2 pagi kenapa hae sampai duluan ? " Kata leeteuk hyung<br>" Ahhh heemin kenapa ? "Tanya ryeowook meihat heemin di gendong monyet oleh zhou mi  
>" Sst dia tidur " kata eunhyuk<br>Lalu zhou mi membawa heemin ke kamarnya dan mereka pun tidur

Esoka harinya heemin pov

" Nghhh dimana ini silau" kata heemin sambil mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dan meregangkan ototnya  
>" Auuuuuu " jeritnya sambil memegang pantatnya ngilu rasanya<br>Lalu semua kejadian kemarin pun terbersit di otaknya lagi2 hyung nya memperkosanya dengan cara yg kasar , ia benci di perlakukan kasar karena haus heemin pun keluar jamar dengan muka yg kusut dan jalannya terseok2 karna sakit yg amat sangat di pantatnya  
>" Heemin ah gwenchanayo ? " Kata sungmin<br>" Jangan sentuh aku " jerit heemin  
>" Heemin ah waeyoo ? " Kata sungmin lagi<br>" Kubilang jangan sentuh aku " jeritnya lagi lalu semua member langsung menghampiri mereka berdua  
>" Wae sungmin ah " kata leeteuk<br>" Molla , aku ga ngapa2in " kata sungmin  
>Hee min pun melanjutkan langkahnya ke kulkas dengan terseok2<br>Semua memberpun bingung dengan cara jalan aneh heemin kecuali eunhyuk zhou mi dan donghae yg mengetahui pasti kalau eunhyu berbuat macam2 dengan dongsaengnya  
>" Hei kau kenapa ? " Tanya kangin<br>" Kubilang jangan sentuhhhh apa kau bodoh " jerit heemin sambil menangis  
>Eunhyuk pun mulai terlihat gusar begitu juga dengan zhoumi<br>Lalu kang in mulai terpancing emosi  
>" Kauu " katanya sambil menunjuk heemin<br>Heemin pun tak peduli dan berlari ke kamarnya disambarnya kunci mobil dan jaketnya  
>" Heemin ah mau kemana ? " Tanya siwon<br>" Bukan urusanmu " kata heemin lagi  
>Lalu heemin pun memacu mobilnya pergi dari dorm , ia sangat terpukulaas kejadian kemarin , meskipun ia tidak perawan lagi tapi ia benci bila di perlakukan kasar.<p>

" Lee hyuk jae , kau yg terakhir bersama dia , ia kenapa ? " Tanya eteuk  
>" Molla hyung kemarin baik2 saja ia kan mimi ? " Tanya hyuk pada zhou mi<br>" I ia " kata mimi gugup  
>" Baiklah biarkan dia menenagkan diri dulu " kata leeteuk<br>Donghae yg cemas pun mulai mencari keberadaan heemin ternyata tidak sulit heemin ada di sungai han sambil menatap kosong air sungai  
>" Heemin ah aku tau " kata donghae<br>" Kau tau apa hyung *hiks* " kata heemin sambil trus menangis  
>" Sudah , pasti kemarin hyuk jae bermain kasar padamu kan ? " Tanya hae<br>Akhirnya setelah di bujuk pun heemin menceritakan semuanya pada hae sambil menangis , hae pun hanya bs memeluk heemin dan menenagkannya  
>" Heemin ah sebenarnya kemarin aku juga …..<p>

—- to be continued —–

Gimana ? Jelek ya ? Mian ya abis bikinya kepotong2 terus ga langsung , yg msi mau lanjut part berikutnya jangan lupa review ya , gomawo


	5. Hospital sex

Previous part

Donghae yg cemas pun mulai mencari keberadaan heemin ternyata tidak sulit heemin ada di sungai han sambil menatap kosong air sungai  
>" Heemin ah aku tau " kata donghae<br>" Kau tau apa hyung *hiks* " kata heemin sambil trus menangis  
>" Sudah , pasti kemarin hyuk jae bermain kasar padamu kan ? " Tanya hae<br>Akhirnya setelah di bujuk pun heemin menceritakan semuanya pada hae sambil menangis , hae pun hanya bs memeluk heemin dan menenagkannya  
>" Heemin ah sebenarnya kemarin aku juga …..<p>

Part 5 starts now author POV

" Heemin ah , sebenarnya kemarin aku juga ingin mencicipi mu dan aku juga yg bilang ke eunhyuk bahwa kau yeoja , jeongmal mianhae heemin sssi " kata donghae sambil menunduk  
>" Mwo ? Kkau ? Kau yg beri tau ?" Kata heemin dengan wajah tidak percaya<br>" Mianhae heemin , aku tak tau akan seperti ini " kata donghae dengan wajah menyesal  
>*plakkkkkk* satu tamparan bersarang diwajah donghae<br>" Kau jahat lee dong hae ! " Bentak heemin sambil berdiri dan meninggalkan donghae raut amarah jelas terlihat di mukanya yg kecil ituu  
>" Tung tunggu heemin ssi " kata donghae sambil menggenggam lengan yeoja kecil itu<br>" Lepasssss ! " Bentak heemin sambil menghempaskan tangan hae kasar  
>Lalu heemin pun berlari masuk ke mobilnya<br>" Arrrghhhh ! Ternyata semua gara2 dia , aku harus mengalami penyiksaan malam tu gara2 dia ! " Kata heemin sambil mengemudi dengan kecepatan di luar batas heemin pun tak menyadari ada mobil yg melaju kencang dari arah lain dan *braaakkkkkkk* mobil hEemin pun terguling ke tepian jalan

Semantara itu di dorm

" Dongahae yaa , mana heemin ? " kata leeteuk yg melihat donghae di pintu masuk  
>" Hmm molla hyung " kata donghae sdih<br>" Yasudah kita tunggu saja mungkin sebentar lg dia pulang " kata leeteuk

" Pemirsa sebuah kecelakaan maut terjadi di area sungai han , diduga ada 2 korban dalam peristiwa ini salah satu dari korban adalah super junior lee hee min degan mobil audi hitam " kata reporter d tv

" MWO ? Kau dengar itu hyung " kata kyuhyun ke leeteuk  
>" Keraskan kyu ! " Kata leeteuk sambil memandang tv<br>" Hae bagaimana ini ? Semua salahku " kata eunhyuk lemas  
>" Sudahlah hyukk , kurasa kau harus minta maaf padanya " kata hae<br>" Hyung aku takut " kata zhou mi tiba2  
>" Tenanglah mimii " kata eunhyuk sambil mengusap pelan kepala koala china itu<p>

" Saat ini keadaan super junior lee hee min kritis dan ia dibawa ke kyung lee hospital , sekian laporan kami dari tempat kejadian " kata reporter lagi  
>" Baiklah kita akan segera kesana " kata leeteuk ke dongsaeng2 nya<p>

Di mobil

" Yeoboseo ? " Kata leeteuk  
>" YAKK ! Park jung soo ! Apa yg kau lakukan dengan keponakanku kenapa dia bisa begitu. Temui aku di kyung lee hospital kamar gawat darurat sekarang arraseo ! " Bentak lee soo man<br>" Arra ahjussi " kata leeteuk  
>" Aishh , heemin ssi bertahan lah " kata sungmin sambil memeluk kyuhyun<br>" Heemin-a , kenapa bisa begini *hiks* " kata ryeowook yg sudah sesenggukan di pelukan yesung  
>" God , please take care n please save your child amen" doa siwon<br>" Hannie , aku rindu yeoja baboo itu " kata heechul sambil berbisik ke hangeng  
>" Ya chullie , semoga dia baik2 saja " kata hangeng dengan wajah cemas<br>Sedangkan donghae dan eunhyuk sudah berlinang airmata menyesali perbuatan masing2

Sesampainya di rumah sakit

Puluhan elf sudah mengepung rumah sakit itu ada yg membawa poster heemin layaknya konser  
>" Heemin oppa bertahanlah " seru mereka<br>Banyak para gnomes yg menangis histeris sambil meneriaki nama heemin

( Apa itu gnomes ? Itu nama fans heemin yg saya ciptakan , karena heemin suka kurcaci dan badannya seperti kurcaci *plak di gebuk heemin* makanya nama fans nya gnomes )

" Kyaaaaa super junior oppa ! " Teriak mereka  
>" Oppaa jaga heemin oppa baik2 oppa , aku titip salam oppa " kata para elf<br>Super junior pun hanya tersenyum dan melangkah ke dalam rumah sakit di situ suadah ada lee soo man yg menunggu keponakannya dengan raut cemas  
>" Soo man ahjussi , bagaimana keadaannya ? " Tanya leeteuk khawatir<br>" Molla , dokter belum keluar , bagaimana ini bisa terjadi eeteuk ssi , kenapa ? " Tanya sooman  
>" Mianhamnida ahjussi , aku tak merawatnya dengan benar " kata leeteuk sambil menangis<br>Tiba2 dokter keluar  
>" Mana dari kalian yg keluarganya ? " Kata dokter<br>" Aku dok " kata sooman  
>" Bisa ikut aku ? " Kata dokter itu<p>

" Apa saudara lee hee min itu yeoja ? " Kata dokter itu  
>" Ya , tapi kumohon rahasiakan ini dari publik aku akan membayar berapapun " kata sooman<br>" Ahh baiklah , saudara heemin telah melewati masa kritisnya , dan ia sudah tidak apa2 hanya butuh istirahat beberapa hari " kata dokter itu  
>" Syukurlah , jadi dia boleh plg ? " Tanya sooman<br>" Hmmm , belum lusa baru dia boleh plg " kata dokter itu  
>" Baiklah kamsha hamnida " kata sooman<p>

" Ahjussi , bagaimana keadaan heemin ? " Kata heechul  
>" Hmm dia baik2 saja dan boleh plg beberapa hari lagi , kalian mau melihatnya ? " Kata sooman<br>" Mauu " kata mereka semua

" Heii keponakanku , gwenchana ? " Kata sooman sambil masuk ke ruangan heemin diikuti yg lain  
>" Ahh ahjussi , baik mian membuat mu cemas " kata heemin dengan sura berat nya<br>" Baiklah aku masih ada urusan , ngobrolah dengan hyung mu " kata sooman  
>" Ne " kata heemin singkat sambil memandang hyungnya tidak semangat<br>" Yak annyeong , jaga keponakanku jangan sampai kejadian ini terulang " kata sooman sambil men death glare 1 per 1 member sujuu

" Nggh heemin ah , gwenchana ? " Kata leeteuk sambil tiba2 memeluk heemin dan menangis  
>" Gwenchana hyung , sudah lah jangan menangis " kata heemin lagi<br>" Heemin ssi , mianhaeyoo , jeongmal mianhae yo " kata eunhyuk tiba2 sambil membungkuk  
>Ekspressi heemin pun tiba2 berubah begitu melihat eunhyuk , zhou mi dan donghae<br>" Yak ! Suruh 3 orang itu keluar " kata heemin  
>" Mwo ? " Kata kangin<br>" Budek ? Suruh 3 orang itu keluar " kata heemin  
>Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun pasrah dan keluar ruangan<br>" Babo ! " Kata heechul sambil memandang heemin dengan mata berkaca2  
>" Mwo ? " Kata heemin<br>Heechul pun lansung memeluk heemin meneggelamkan bocah itu di dadanya  
>" Jangan buat aku khawatir lagi " kata heechul<br>" Saranghae " kata heechul sambil berbisik  
>Heemin pun hanya melongo mendengar pernyataan heechul<br>" Mworago ? Aku tidak salah dengar ? " Kata heemin lagi " nGg aniyo " kata heechul kalem  
>Akhirnya para member minus 3 orang tadi pun tertawa bersama di ruangan itu<br>" Uhh anak2 sudah malam ayo pulang " ajak leeteuk  
>" Yesung , wookie jaga dia dengan baik" kata heechul<br>" Ne hyung " kata wookie

"Heemin-ah geser dong " kata yesung setelah mereka pulang  
>" Wae hyungg " tanya heemin<br>" Aku ngantuk " kata yesung lagi  
>" Huh dasar kepala besar " gumam heemin<br>" Apa katamu ? " Tanya yesung  
>" Ah aniyo heheheheh " kata heemin sambil nyengir<p>

*tok tok tok*

" Nugu ? " Tanya wookie sambil membuka pintu  
>" Ini kamiiiiii " kata changmin dengan suara cemprengnya *pis changmin oppa*<br>" Ahh kalian , masuk sini " kata heemin sambil tetap berkutat dengan psp nya  
>" Uhh hoobae kami ini kenapa eoh ? Gwenchana ? Ada yg sakit ? " Tanya jaejong<br>" Ahh gwenchana jae hyung gomawoyo sudah repot2 datang kesini " kata heemin  
>" Ahh gwenchana Heemin ah " kata taemin<br>" Ah ia ini buah dan coklat untukmu " kata jonghyun  
>" Gomawo dino hyung " kata heemin cuek<br>" Yakk apa kau bilang " kata jonghyun  
>" Hehehehe ani " kata heemin lagi sambil nyengir<br>" Ahh lain kali hati2 menyetirnya heemin ah " kata yunho sambil mengusap rambut heemin  
>" Neee hyung , ngomong2 mana junsu hyung dan yochun hyung ? " Kata heemin<br>" Ah mereka sedang ada urusan " kata changmin  
>" Yesung hyunGggg aku lapar belikan jjangmyong dong , pakai uangmu dulu dompetku tertinGgal entah dimana " kata heemin santai<p>

Seketika itu juga uMma2 dari shine dan dbsk berpikiran seperti ini  
>" Aigo , jangan sampai my baby taem menjadi maknae evil seperti itu " batin key<br>" Omona ! Ternyata masih ada yg lebih evil dari changmin dan kyuhyun " batin jaejong  
>" Tuhan salah apakah super junior dapet maknae baru yg lebih evil dari kyu " batin yesung<p>

" Nee aku belikan " kata yesung lagi  
>" Jangan lupa cola nya , aku haus terus kalo lewat dorm jangan lupa ambil kaset2 game ku kalau perlu kau hubungi si cho setan itu dan pinjam kaset nya " kata heemin lagi<br>" Sabar hyung , fighting ! " Kata semua orang itu minus heemin yg memandang yesung iba  
>" Wow , sepertinya maknae super junior yg baru ini bisa aku ajak kerja sama bareng kyuhyun untuk melestarikan keevilan para maknae SM entertainment (?) " Batin changmin<br>" Hentikan pikiran bodohmu itu changminie " kata jaejong sambil memberikan deathglare terbaiknya  
>" Hehehehehe " changmin tersenyum kecut<p>

Akhrnya yesung pun datang membawa semua yg heemin perintahkan dan mereka pun ngobrol2 sampai larut malah  
>" Hmm yesung hyung , kami pulang dulu ya sudah larut " kata onew<br>" Ah iaaa kami juga pamit " kata yunnho  
>" Ahh baiklah sekali lagi gomawo hyung sudah datang " kata heemin<br>" AnnyeongggG " kata mereka semua  
>" Hoaaaaammmm akhirnya " kata yesung sambil merebahkan diri disebelah heemin<br>" Wookie hyung tidak tidur ? " Kata heemin  
>" Ahh ia aku mau tidur sekarang , heemin ah kau jangan tidur malam2 " kata ryeowook<br>" Ne hyung , night " kata heemin sambil memainkan pspnya  
>Sedangkan kim jong woon sang appa kura2 sudah masuk ke alam baka *plakkk* maksudnya alam mimpinya beberapa waktu lalu<p>

2 hours latter  
>" Hoammmmm , ngantuk juga lanjut besok deh " gumam heemin<br>Ia pun merapikan posisi tidurnya dan bersiap untuk tidur tapi matanya menangkap baju yesung yg tersingkap sampai dada memperlihatkan abs kotak2nya beserta nipple kecilnya  
>" Euhhh , kenapa aku jadi hyper bgini sihh semua gara2 hanchul sialan itu " kata heemin sambil menggarUk kepalanya stress<p>

Heemin pun mulai meraba2 abs yesung dengan tangan mungilnya membuat yesung sedikit kegelian  
>" Uh nakaaaaaalllll stop teasing me " rancau yesung pelan<br>Juniornya pun tegak seketika mendapat perlakuan seperti itu  
>Heemin pun mendekatkan mukanya ke yesung di jilatinya pipi namja kepala besar itu<br>" Hyunggg wanna play ? " Desah heemin seduktif  
>yesung pun membuka matanya perlaharn dan ia terkejut melihat wajah heemin hanya tinggal 5 cm dari wajahnya<br>" Heemin ah apa yangffFffffff " kata yesung terpotong heemin pun mengunci bibir mungilyesung dengan mulutnya dihisapnya bibir yesung bergantian atas dan bawah lalu ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas perut yesung heemin pun memposisikan duduknya di atas junior yesung dan mengoyang2kan pinggulnya  
>Yesung yg awalnya hanya diam pun mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya dilumatnya Bibir heemin dan dihisapnya saliva heemin yg meleleh ke mulutnya<br>Heemin pun membuka kancing kemeja yesung satu persatu dengan tangan nakalnya lalu ia memilin nipple yesung.  
>" Ngghhh " desah yesung disela2 ciuman mereka<br>" Hyungg , wanna try with me hmm " kata heemin sambil memainkan tangannya di hidung dan bibir yesung  
>" Ngg yeah I'll fuck you babe " kata yesung<br>Heemin pun mengambil tangan yesung dan meletakanya di dadanya  
>" Ahhhh kau yeoja eoh ? " Tanya yesung seduktif<br>" Menurutmu ? " Tanya heemin lagi  
>" Aku harus membuktikannya heemin Ssi " kata yesung sambil mengulum telinga heemin<br>" Uhhhhh try it " desah heemin  
>Yesung pun membalik posisinya di bukanya baju pasien heemin beserta celana nya<br>Tampaklah 2 gunung kecil heemin dan yesung pun langsung melahap 2 gununG itu dengan bernafsu  
>" Ahhhh hyuunggg " desah heemin<br>" Ssst chagi , kau bisa MemBangunkan wookie " kata yesung sambil membekap mulut heemin  
>Yesung pun terus mengulum 2 nipples heemin bergantian kiri kanan dipilinya nipples heemin hingga memerah lalu jilatan yesung turun ke perut rata heemin dan ia menjilati pusar heemin<br>" Ngghhhh " desah heemin sambil membuka ikat pinggang yesung  
>" Uhh mau bermain dengan adiku ? " Bisik yeSung<br>" Ahhh sepertinya dia yg mau bermain denganku hyung " kata hEemin  
>". Yesung pun bangkit dan membuka celananya tampaklah junior Besar tetapi tidak terlalu panjang itu<br>" Uhhhh tasty " kata heemin sambil menjilat seduktif bibirnya  
>" Heemin pun bangkit mengambil junior yesung , dikulumnya junior besar itu sambil menjilati batang dan twinsball nya sekali2<br>" Ahhh chagii , deeper " kata yesung  
>Heemin pun menjilati kepala junior yesung tak lupa lubang kecil di ujung juniornya pun juga dijilati heemin membuat namja bernama lengkap kim jong woon itu menggeliNjang keenakan<br>" Ahh chagii kau pintar " bisik yesung  
>heemin pun menghisap kuat junior yesung<br>" Ngghhh I'm out " desah yesung  
>*croooooot*<br>Heemin pun langsung menelan cairan putih kental dari junior yesung itu tak lupa ia menyisakan sedikit di mulutnya  
>Lalu ia merangkak ke wajah yesung dilumatnya bibir yesung dan ia pun membagi cairan yesung<br>Yesung pun melumat sendiri cairannya sambil membuka celana dalam heemin , di belainya miss V heemin yg sudah basah itu lalu ia memasukan 2 jarinya ke lubang heemin  
>" Uhhhhhhh ssshh " desah heemin<br>Lalu yesung pun menyuruh heemin menduduki juniornya  
>Heemin pun bangkit dan memposisikan dirinya diatas junior yesung<br>Yesung pun membantu heemin dengan memegang pinggung heemin  
>Lalu perlahan heemin pun turun membuat lubangnya menghisap kejantanan yesung dalam<br>" Acchhhhhh " desah keduanya  
>" Kau siap chagi ? " Tanya yesung<br>" ahhhh " desah heemin sambil mengangguk  
>Lalu heemin pun mulai bergerak keatas kebwah membuat junior yesung hampir terlepas lalu masuk lagi yesung pun tak mau kalah ia ikut menaik trunkan pinggul heemin mempermudah yeoja itu menaik turunkan badannya<br>" Ahhhhh ur so tight ! " Desah yesung  
>" Hyung , ganti possisi" kata heemin<br>yesung pun membalik posIsi mereka tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka berdua yesung pun mengangkat kaki heemin ke pundaknya , dan ia kembali menggenjot juniornya di miss v heemin  
>" Angghhhhhshh terus hyung fasteerrrrrrr " desah heemin<br>" Ahhhhhh ssshhhh fuckkk " desah yesung  
>" Hyung akku mau keluar " desah heemin<br>" AHhh aku jjuga " desah yesung  
>" Diluar hyung jebal ahhhhhhhh " kata heemin sambil memejamkan matanya menikmati orgasme pertamanya<br>Yesung pun mencabut juniornya dan mengarahkanya ke mulut heemin  
>Heemin pun menghisap junior besar itu tanpa ampun , twinsball yesung pun diremas2 oleh heemin membuat namja itu menegakan kepalanya ke belakang<br>" Ahhhhhhhh " desah yesung  
>*crottt crooooot*<br>Cairan kental itu pun langsung ditelan oleh heemin , lalu heemin pun membersihkan junior yesung  
>" Hmmm gomawo hyung " kata heemin sambil mencium pipi yesung<br>" Ne chagi , ayo pakai bajuu dulu nanti kau sakit " kata yesung sambil memakaikan heemin bajunya  
>" Hyung jangan bilang siapa2 ya "kata heemin pada saat mereka kembali tiduran di ranjang rumah sakit<br>" Ne " kata yesung sambil mengecup pucuk kepala heemin  
>" Hyung menurut mu apa aku harus memaafkan eunhae dan zhou mi ? " Tanya heemin sambil merebahkan kepalanya di dada yesung<br>" Hmm memang mereka kenapa ? " Tanya yesung sambil membelai rambut heemin  
>Heemin pun menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya pada yesung ( yg belom tau ayo baca chapt sebelumnya )<br>" Begitu hyung , aku biasa dengan hal semacam ini tapi aku trauma kalau seseorang mnyentuhku dengan kasar apalagi donghae hyung sudah tau aku yeoja dan dia bilang2 ke eunhyuk hyung " kata heemin lagi  
>" Ulijima, sssstt" kata yesung sambil terus membelai kepala heemin<br>" Yak ! Aku tidak menangis " kata heemin lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya  
>" Hhhe ah mianhae , hmm kalau menurutku lebih baik kau maafkan , yah kau harus tau super junior jarang sekali berkesempatan menjamah tubuh yeoja mungkin hyukjae dan zhou mi sudah berNafsu waktu itu , lagian tidak enak bukan kalau sesama grup harus bertengkar ? Kasihan hae kemarin dia mencemaskanmu" kata yesung<br>" Hmm baiklah hyung arraseo besok aku akan memaffkan mereka " kata heemin sambil memberikan evil smirk

Esoknya

" Heemin ah sudah siap pulang ? " Kata leeteuk diikuti member lain  
>" Ne aku siap " kata heemin<br>" Heemin ah jeongmal mianhaeYo " kata donghae tiba2 sambil menangis  
>" Kumohon heemin ah " kata hae lagi<br>Lalu heemin pun memeluk donghae " ulijima hyung , kau cengeng " kata heemin sambil menyentil hidung donghae  
>"Jadi kau meMaafkan ku ? " Kata donghae<br>" Nee , monyet dan koala pun sudah aku maaf kan " kata heemin  
>" Jinjaaaa " seru 2 spesies itu dariluar ruangan<br>" Aishh kalian bahkan tidak minta maaf " kata heemin sambil berkacak pinggang  
>" Ah mianhaeyo uri dongsaeeng " kata mereka berdua<br>" Ahhhahha okee aku maafkan tapi sebelumnya ada 1 syarat " kata heemin  
>" Apa itu ?kata mereka bertiga antusias<br>" Kalian harus menjadi pesuruhku masing2 1 minggu " kata heemin  
>" MWO ? " Kata mereka bertiga<p>

" Hmm heemin chagi makin lama kau makin sepertiku bagus2 ayo kita buat perkumpulan evil maknae SM town " batin kyuhyun  
>" Banyak lah berdoa hyung " batin siwon<br>" Kenapa maknae2 ku selalu bersifat evil " batin leeteuk  
>" Hmm aku memilih yeoja yang tepat , saranghae " batin heechul<br>" Yasudah ayo kita pulang , kajja " kata heemin  
>" Oh ia , hyungedeul " kata heemin lagi<br>" Ne heemin ah ? " Kata mereka semua  
>" Bawakan barang2 ku aku malas , lagian kalian mau aku mati karena mengangkat barang ?" Tanya heemin<br>Seketika itu juga semua member pun sweatdrop

Lalu heechul pun berjalan sejajar dengan heemin  
>" Jadi apa jawabanmu? " Tanya heechul<br>" Jawaban apa? " Tanya heemin bingung  
>" Ngg itu , saranghae wanna be my girl?" Tanya heechul sambil berbisik<br>" Mwo? Itu serius? " Tanya heemin  
>" Ne ! Tentu apa mukaku ini kelihatan bercanda ? " Tanya heechul<br>" Ngg baiklah aku

— To Be Continue —

Huehhh , sepertinya next part nya bakalan lama , di mohon REVIEW unutk setiap chapter nya ya , review anda masukan untuk saya :D hhe , mianhae kalo masih ada typos bertebaran , hhe :D


	6. I'm yeoja

Annyeong , saya kembali dengan cerita yg amat sangat panjang n membosankan ini kkk , masih belom punya bayangan cerita ini mau abis di chap berapa huh , any suggest ? mianhae kalo update lama aku lagi banyak pikiran , okay seperti biasa ga bosen2 aku bilang no bash & no copy arraseo ? ^^ happy reading all

Liu HeeHee present

_**Super Junior New Member Part 6 I'm yeoja**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Lee Heemin**_

_**Lee donghae**_

_**All super junior member**_

_**previous part**_  
>Lalu heechul pun berjalan sejajar dengan heemin<br>" Jadi apa jawabanmu? " Tanya heechul  
>" Jawaban apa? " Tanya heemin bingung<br>" Ngg itu , saranghae wanna be my girl?" Tanya heechul sambil berbisik  
>" Mwo? Itu serius? " Tanya heemin<br>" Ne ! Tentu apa mukaku ini kelihatan bercanda ? " Tanya heechul  
>" Ngg baiklah aku<p>

_**part 6 start now**_

"ngg baiklah akuu " kata heemin  
>"ya kau apa ?" tanya heechul tidak sabar<br>" mianhae hyung aku tak bisa " kata heemin akhirnya  
>" huh wae ? apa aku kurang tampan ? atau aku terlalu cantik hingga kau minder berdampingan denganku ?" tanya heechul dengan nada kecewa<br>" uhh aniyoo , tapi aku bingung " kata heemin  
>" bingung ? wae ? " tanya heechul lagi<br>" ku pikir aku mencintai kalian semua " kata heemin lagi  
>" mwo ? kau mencintai 15 namja ? " tanya heechul kaget<br>" sssst jangan keras2 masih ada wookie , siwonie , henry , leeteuk , shindong , kangin hyung yg belum tau identitasku eoh " kata heemin galak  
>" ah ne ne mianhae aku lupa , jadi bagaimana ?" tanya heechul lagi<br>"beri aku waktu hyung " kata heemin sambil menaiki van

van mereka pun melesat menuju dorm super junior

" aaaahhh akhirnya sampai juga " kata shindong saat tiba di dorm lantai 11  
>" ne aku lelahhh " kata yesung<br>" lelah ? kita kan hanya ke rumah sakit " kata kangin pedas

heemin POV  
>" aish apa aku harus mengakui identitasku yah ? tapi bagaimana kalau leeteuk hyung menolak keberadaanku ? atau siwon hyung si religius itu , aku kan yeoja apa mereka mau tinggal dengan yeoja aisshhhh " batinku<br>"aish baiklah fighting lee hee min apapun yang terjadi , soo man ahjussi pun pasti melindungiku yah meskipun akan kena marah " batinku lagi

" ehmm ,ehem hyungedeul" panggilku pelan  
>" ne heemin ah ? " tanya leeteuk hyung padaku<br>" ah ada yg ingin kusampaikan pada kalian " kataku gugup  
>" ne ? sampaikan lah , wae ? " tanya leeteuk hyung sambil memandang ke arahku diikuti tatapan semua member<br>" nggg ak , aku " kata ku gugup  
>" ne kau kenapa ? " tanya kangin hyung tak sabaran<br>" seb sebenarnya ak aku " kata ku lagi  
>" aish susah sekali mulutku berkata kalau aku ini yeoja tulen , oh my kenapa mulutku tak mau bersuara " batinku<br>" heemin ah , gwenchanayo ?" tanya wookie hyung khawatir  
>" ah ne , sebelumnya aku minta maaf pada kalian semua " kata ku sambil bow 90 derajat<br>" eh ? wae ? tanya wookie hyung lagi  
>" mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah "tau" tentang diriku " kata ku sambil menekankan kata TAU di kalimatku<p>

sontak heechul hyung , hangeng hyung , yesung hyung , sungmin hyung , eunhyuk hyung , donghae hyung , zhou mi hyung dan kyuhyun hyung menatap ku dengan tatapan -kau yakin akan memberi tau semua-  
>" memang kau kenapa heemin ah ? " kata shindong hyung bingung di ikuti anggukan dari leeteuk hyung , kangin hyung , siwon hyung , ryeowook hyung , kibum hyung dan henry hyung.<br>" ngg sebenarnya soo man ahjussi menyuruhku berpura2 menjadi namja untuk masuk boyband ini" kata heemin sambil menunduk  
>" ooooo ya lalu ? " tanya henry hyung<br>semua mata pun tertuju pada henry dengan tatapan bingung  
>" ah MWO ? Apa katamu ? berpura2 menjadi namja ? berarti sebenarnya kau ? " kata Henry hyung yang baru loading<br>" ne aku yeoja , mianhamnida semua , jeongmal mianhamnida , aku rela kalau kalian khusunya kau teukie hyung mau mengeluarkan ku dari group ini , yah meskipun bersama kalian adalah suatu kebanggaan dan kesenangan untuku meskipun hanya sesaat " kata ku lagi sambil bow pada mereka  
>lalu aku pun melangkahkan kaki ku ke kamar ku<br>" tung tunggu heemin sh " kata leeteuk hyung  
>" wae hyung ?" kata ku lagi<br>" kami menerimamu apa ada nya kok heemin ah , ia kan semua nya ?" tanya leeteuk hyung yang diiring koor " neeeeee" dari semua member  
>" dan aku juga tak akan mengeluarkan mu begitu saja dari super junior , sejak kau masuk ke super junior , kau sudah menjadi bagian keluarga kami , tak peduli kau namja  yeoja / alien sekalipun , kami akan tetap menyayangimu dan menganggapmu sebagai keluarga , maknae kecil kami " kata leeteuk hyung lembut  
>" jinjayoo ?" tanya ku lagi<br>" ne , saengie " kata leeteuk hyung dengan senyum angelic nya  
>" gomowo hyungedeulll " kata ku sambil melompat ke pelukan leeteuk hyung<br>mereka semua pun memeluk ku dan kami terlihat seperti teletubies yang berpelukan bersama2 -_-

" aha jadi , kalau mau this and thats lagi sudah bebas dongg " kata kyuhyun spontan  
>" MWO ? " tanya siwon hyung<br>" yak cho kyuhyun " bentak ku kasar disertai deathglare mematikan  
>" eh mianhae aku keceplosan " kata kyu dengan senyum kikuk<br>" tunggu2 , kalian sudah melakukan NC ? " tanya leeteuk hyung kaget  
>" ne sudah , bukan hanya dengan kyu saja " jawabku lagi<br>" mwooo ? dengan siapa saja ?" tanya leeteuk hyung lagi  
>" aku dan han " kata heechul hyung<br>" ne aku juga " kata yesung hyung  
>" waktu itu aku dan kyu melakukannya bersama " kata sungmin hyung<br>" aku hampir melakukanya tapi batal " kata donghae hyung memelas  
>" yah dia marah padaku karena NC kasarku dan zhou mi " kata eunhyuk hyung akhirmya<br>" yak monyet babo dan itu sangat amat menyakitkan " kataku jutek  
>" hehehe mianhae chagi " kata eunhyuk dengan gummy smile nya<br>" omo omo kurasa kepalaku mulai berputar2 , jadi dongsaeng ku sudah pada yadong semua " tanya leeteuk  
>" ani tidak semua hyung ! aku belum " sambar kibum hyung dengan tatapan mesumnya<br>" ah ne aku juga belum merasakannya " kata kangin hyung  
>" untung aku sudah punya yeojachinggu jadi jelas aku sudah pernah merasakannya lenih dulu dari kalian hahahaha " kata shindong bangga<br>" yak dongsaeng mesum !" jerit leeteuk hyung  
>aku pun hanya memutar bola mataku malas , kulangkahkan kaki ku ke dapur untuk mengambil camilan<br>" hmm keripik ? bosan kacang ? aniyo nanti muka ku jerawatan seperti kyu hmm apa ya , snack ? ah boleh juga rasa pedas kesukaan ku " batinku senang sambil mengambil snack dari dalam kulkas  
>"chagiyaaaa " kata seseorang di belakangku sambil memeluk pinggang ku dan menggesek2an kepalanya di ounggung ku<br>" apa?" tanyaku jutek dan membalik badan  
>" aku mauuu " katanya<br>" mau apa snow white hyung ?" tanya ku ke kibum hyung  
>" aku mau mencicipi tubuhmu datanglah ke kamar ku dan siwon malam ini baby " bisiknya sambil menjilat telingaku<br>" yak ! mesum" kataku  
>" ssstttttt , sampai nanti malam chagiyaaa " katanya sambil mengerling nakal ke arahku<br>" aish mereka itu suka seenaknya deh " kata ku sambil mengunyah ganas snack pedasku  
>" nugu ?" tanya donghae sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak ku<br>" yak ! kenapa anggota disini mulai berubah seperti yesung hyung yang suka datang dan pergi tiba2 ? menyeramkan " kataku ketus  
>" ish , jangan galak2 begitu lah baby " kata donghae sambil membalik tubuhku<br>" ishhh "" desisku

author POV

donghae pun membalik badan heemin dan mencium bibir yeoja itu lembut  
>" nghhhh " desah heemin<br>donghae pun memperdalam ciumannya di telusurinya gua lembab milik heemin itu yang terasa pedas karena snack yang ia makan  
>""unghhhh sshhh hyung ahhh " desah heemin saat tangan nakal hae mulai merambat ke dada ratanya.<br>" mendesahlah chagiyaaa " kata donghae sambil menciumi tengkuk heemin membuat bekas2 merah keunguan  
>tangan donghae pun masuk ke kaus yg dipakai heemin , dirabanya dada heemin yang memang tidak memakai bra itu lalu donghae pun membuka kaus heemin hingga tampak lah dada mungil heemin<br>" ssshhhh , chagiya so hot " kata donghae asal  
>tangan nakal donghae pun mulai memilin2 dan mencubit kecil nipple milik heemin<br>" aishshhh , suck it suck it " rancau heemin  
>hae pun langsung mengemut nipple heemin dan memainkan nipple sebelah nya dengan bernafsu<br>" ahhhh haeeeeee " desah heemin sambil menjambak rambut hae  
>donghae menggendong heemin keatas meja makan didudukannya heemin disana lalu heemin pun membuka kemeja donghae dengan cepat dan meraba abs donghae juga nipple ha<br>" hyung buka buka celana muh " kata heemin  
>tanpa disuruh berkali kali donghae langsung membuka jeans dan bokser nya dan underwear nya , munculah junior tegak donghae , lalu heemin pun menggenggam junior big size milik donghae itu mengocoknya sesuai irama lalu ia pun mengulum junior besar donghae dijilatnya batang junior donghae hingga ke pangkal dan twinsball nya juga ujung lubang di junior hae pun tak luput dari jilatan heemin<br>" sshhhh chagiya faster chagiyaaaaaa , ssshhhh suck it deeper " desah donghae sambil menekan kepala heemin ke selangkanbgannya  
>" aishhh i gotta cum chagiyaaaa " desah donghae<br>CROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT  
>" ssshhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhhh"<br>" baby gantian " kata heemin dengan aegyo nya  
>" hahahha okay baby " kata donghae<br>donghae pun membuka celana heemin jua underwear nya dan membuang nya ke segala arah  
>" yeobo kau sudah basah rupanya " kata donghae<br>" uhh jangan menggodaku , cepat jilat" desah heemin sambil memilin nipple nya sendiri  
>"aish nona kecil ini sudah tak savar rupanya ? hmm " goda donghae<br>" yak lee donghae , kau masih pesuruhku 1 minggu ini , cepat jilat miss V ku !" bentak heemin  
>" aish jangan ,marah2 princess , fishy prince akan langsung menghabisi miss v mu " kata donghae<br>lalu dongahe pun menjilati miss v heemin , awalnya hanya jilatan biasa hingga donghae menemukan klitoris heemin dan menggigitnya pelan  
>" eungghhh haeee yah , aku mau keluar " kata heemin ter engah2<br>donghae pun makin memperdalam jilatanya , dimasukanyalidahnya ke lubang miss v heemin  
>" " jerit heemin<br>bersamaan dengan itu cairan heemin pun tumpah ke mulut donghae dan langsung dihisap habis oleh namja ikan itu  
>" ungg cairanmu manis baby , seperti dirimu " kata donghae<br>" tck , gombal , masukan junior mu hae ppali aku sudah tak sabar " kata heemin  
>" wah lihat siapa yang sudah terangsang " goda hae lagi<br>" hae yahh jeball " kata heemin  
>" hmm okay " kata donghae sambil menempelkan juniornya ke miss v heemin<br>" apa begini cukup baby ?" goda hae sambil menjilat bibirnya seduktif  
>" hae lebih dalam " kata heemin dengan puppy eyesnya<br>" apa chagiya ? aku tidak dengar " kata donghae  
>" fuck me lee dong hae !" bentak heemin<br>" as your wish chagiya "kata donghae sambil memasukan "senjata" kebanggaan nya ke miss V heemin  
>" ouchh masih sempit baby " kata donghae<br>" uhhhh sakit hyunggg " desah heemin sambil menggengam erat lengah donghae  
>" yah tahan sedikit " kata donghae sambil terus memajukan juniornya<br>" aaaaaaaaaah appo " kata heemin lagi sambil menggigit bibirnya

JLEB

akhrinya junior donghae pun masuk seutuhnya ke miss V heemin  
>" uhhh , move hyung move " kata heemin sambil menggerakan pinggulnya membuat bukit kecilnya brgoyang<br>donghae pun menggerakan pinggulnya maju mundur sambil terus mengulum nipple heemin dan menggigitnya kecil  
>" aahhhh haeeeee damn fuck me deepr ahhh " desah heemin sambil terus menjambak rambut hae<br>"chagiya kau masih sangat ketat " rancau donghae  
>" shhhhh haee nghhhh there Haeee " desah heemin sambil mendongakan kepalanya<p>

donghae pun makin memperdalam tusukan junior nya di miss V heemin sambil meremas2 pelan dada heemin  
>" uhh ak aku mau keluar haeeeeee " rancau heemin<br>'neee akuh jugaaaa aasshhh " desah donghae  
>"jang jangan di dalam aku telan saja " kata heemin lagi sambil berusaha duduk<br>" " desah heemin  
>rupanya yeoja itu sudah sampai ke puncaknya, donghae pun langsung melepaskan juniornya dari miss v heemin diarahkannya juniornya yg berkedut2 itu ke mulut heemin dengan sigap (?) heemin langsung mengemut junior donghae penuh nafsu<br>" nghhh aishhhhh deeper chagi suck it " rancau donghae  
>" aahhh aku tak tahan chagiyaahhhhhh " kata donghae sambil menjambak pelan rambut heemin<p>

crooooooooot

sperma donghae pun masuk seutuhnya ke tenggorokan heemin  
>#hosh hosh hosh<br>heemin pun kembali tiduran di meja makan sambil mengatur nafasnya sedangkan donghae langsung duduk di kursi dan menyeruput air putih di depannya

" gomawo chagiyahhh " kata donghae setelah meminum air nya  
>" nee cheonma" kata heemin lagi sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan<p>

" APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN " jerit ryeowook  
>" bercinta " kata heemin sambil bangkit dan memakai kembali pakaianya tanpa melihat ke arah ryeowook yang sudah mematung depan pintu dapur<br>" wae wookie ?" tanya donghae santai  
>" an aniyaa , setidaknya lihat tempat hyung ah heemin ah kalau ingin bercinta " kata ryeowook lesu<br>" ne mianhae hyung " kata heemin sambil berlalu meninggalkan donghae-yang masih naked- dan wookie yang sedang pundung di sela2 kulkas  
>"hyunggggg , lihat cairan kalian berantakan di mejaaaaaa " kata ryeowook sambil mengucrutkan bibirnya<br>" ah mianhae wookie , akan ku bersihkan " kata donghae sambil memunguti pakaiannya dan memakainya  
>setelah itu donghae pun mengambil tissue dan membereskan cairan cintanya yang bertebaran di meja makan<p>

skip time , dinner

" hyungedeul saengdeul ayo makan " jerit wookie dari dapur

" ne " jawab mereka ber 15  
>" makan apa hyung ?" tanya kyu antusias<br>" hmm bulgogi , kimchi dan shabu2″ kata ryeowook senang  
>" ah itadakimasu " kata heemin sambil menyuapkan makanan ke mulut nya<p>

tapi

"pletakkkkkkk"

"appoyooooooooooo " kata heemin sambil meletakan sumpitnya dan mengusap2 kepalanya  
>" sabar heemin ah kita belum komplit " tegur leeteuk<br>" huh dasar kakek tua " umpat heemin sambil mengucrutkan bibirnya

" aigooooooooo lucunya ,~chuuu~ " kata kibum sambil meng kisseu bibir heemin membuat semua orang di ruangan itu minus dirinya tercengang seketika

" yak dasar snow prince mesum " kata heemin sambil menggetok kibum dengan sumpit  
>" kalian ini sejak pertama bersikap seenak nya huh , kalian pikir aku pemuas nafsu kalian apa huh " kata heemin jengkel<br>" aku kan belum pernah " kata henry polos dan langsung diberi death glare oleh heemin  
>" ehh chagiyaaa ga seperti ituu kooook " kata kyu sambilmemeluk pinggang heemin<br>" huh jangan peluk2 , aku sebal " kata heemin sambil melipat tangannya  
>" yak lee heemin jangan bersikap seperti itu kau membuat kami ingin memakanmu sekarang juga " kata eunhyuk dengan yadong smile nya<br>" heh monyet , kau masih pesuruhku minggu ini jangan bertingkah " kata heemin mencibir  
>" sudah2 semua , ayo makan " kata leeteuk lagi<br>" hyunggggg bagaimana dengan kuuuuuu hueeeeee " kata heemin manja  
>" yak heemin chagiya , kan kau juga menikmatinyaaa " kata heechul akhirnya<br>" eeeeeeeeh *blush*" heemin pun menunduk dan speechless mendengar jawaban heechul

" GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA , ketauan kau " kata sungmin  
>" sudah sudah ! akulapar " kata heemin ngambek<br>" yak baby jangan ngambek doong malam ini kan giliranku" kata kibum seduktif  
>" yakkk kim kibummmmm " jeriit heemin<p>

— to be continued—–

ya , mianhae jeongmal mianhae -_- cerita ini makin lama makin ngawur aja , mianhae juga kalo update kelamaan , untuk chapter depan sepertinya pasangan sibum , aish ada yg bisa bantu memberikan ide ? saya miskin ide mendadak hueeeeee :'(  
>jangan lupa comment nya yaaaaa gomawo readers<p> 


	7. Sex time with 2 handsome actor

Liu HeeHee present

_**Super Junior New Member Part 6 I'm yeoja**_

_**Cast:**_

_**Lee Heemin**_

_**Choi Siwon**_

_**Kim Kibum**_

_**All super junior member**_

Previous part  
>-ruang makan-<p>

GYAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAAHHA , ketauan kau " kata sungmin  
>" sudah sudah ! akulapar " kata heemin ngambek<br>" yak baby jangan ngambek doong malam ini kan giliranku" kata kibum seduktif  
>" yakkk kim kibummmmm " jeriit heemin<p>

Part 7 starts now

" Yak chagi kau berisik ! " Kata cinderella Super junior  
>" Uuh kauga lihat manusia salju mesum itu " kata heemin sambil menunjuk2 kibum<br>" Hahaha , uh baiklah mianhae princess " kata kibum sambil mengacak rambut heemin

*mereka pun melanjutkan acara makan mereka*

" Ahhh kenyaaang , aku langsung ke kamar ya " kata heemin sambil beranjak dari meja makan  
>" Tunggu heemin ssi , lupa dengan kata2 tadi siang hmm ? " Kata kibum sambil berbisik di telinga heemin<br>" Ah jadi kau mau melakukan seks denganku kim kibum hmm " kata heemin sambil menjilat pipi kibum  
>" Kau benar2 membuat sesuatu disana bangun chagi " kata kibum sambil menggendong heemin ala bridal style ke kamarnya dan siwon<p>

" Hyungedeul aku duluan yaaaa " kata heemin sambil mergelayut di dada kibum

"Yak aku ingin merasakan nya lagi han " kata heechul pada prince chinese di sebelahnya  
>" Ah memangnya kau saja hyung , aku juga tau " kata evil maknae sewot<p>

" Ekhem ! " Leeteuk pun mulai mendeath glare satu2 member2 nya  
>" Jadi , siapa saja yg sudah pernah mencicipi maknae kita " katanya tajam<br>" Aku , han , mungkin kyu dan sungmin juga " kata heechul  
>" Ah aku dan zhou mi juga " kata eunhyuk<br>" Tadi siang maknae dan hae hyung bercinta di meja makan hyung " kata ryeowook polos

Donghae pun tersedak mendengar kata2 ryeowook dan langsung memuntahkan air putihnya ke leeteuk yang kebetulan ada di depanya

"E..eh mianhae hyung hehehehe " hae pun menggaruk kepalanya yg tidak gatal dan membersihkan muka leeteuk

" Lee donghae ! kau ikan mesum ! Melakukan itu boleh saja asal jangan di tempat makaaaaan " leeteuk pun menjerit sangat keras sampai dorm dbsk bergetar (?)

Back to kimin (?)

Heemin POV  
>" Unghhhhhh sshhhhh "<br>Kulumat kasar bibir snow prince yang satu ini , entah kenapa bibirnya yg dingin benar2 membuatku ketagihan

Kami pun masuk ke kamar kibum dan dia langsung membawaku ke balkon kamarnya ternyata disitu ada siwon hyung , namja atletis yg merupakan icon dari group kami , namja ber ABS sexy kecoklatan itu pun menatap kami dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan

"Hyung I got her " kata kibum ke siwon  
>" Ah baringkan disini saja bummie " kata siwon sambil menyingkir dari kursi santai nya<p>

Mereka pun membaringkan ku ke kursi santai itu, dengan tanpa aba2 siwon pun melumat kasar bibirku , mengigit2 bibir bawahku dan mulai membuka kaos ku ,dan kibum pun tak jauh berbeda , dibukanya hot pants dan underwearku hingga aku full naked di balkon ini

*Unghhhh shhhhhhhhh oppahhhhhhh*  
>Kujilat bibir tipis siwon bergantian atas dan bawah , tangankupun tak tinggal diam , ku buka kemeja yg mnghalangi badan indahnya itu , setelah semua bajunya terbuka , kuraba abs sexynya itu , lalu rabaanku pun naik ke nipples tegang siwon oppa<br>"Eunghhh k..kau sudah tegang ne " kata ku seduktif sambil melumat bibir atas siwon

" Yeah baby , u turn me on " katanya sambil menurunkan jilatanya ke leherku  
>Akupun menjenjangkan leherku agar lelaki atletis ini lebih mudah menghsiap leherku<br>Kurasakan sesuatu yg basah dan lembut menjilati paha ku dan makin naik ke selangkanganku

" Bum…bumieeee arghhhh jangan menggodaku" kataku seduktif  
>Kibum pun membuka kakiku lebar2 dan dia menjilati selangkanganku turun ke bokongku tapi sial ! Dia tidak kunjung menjilati V ku<br>" Arghhh kim kibum cepat jilat arghhhhhhhh " kataku frustasi  
>Siwon pun tak tinggal diam melihat payudaraku yang menggiurkan ini menggantung indah didepanya dia pun menjilati dan melumat payudarakku yg sudah menegang itu<br>"Kyaaaahhhhh woonieeeeeee bummmieeeee jangan menggodakuuu " jeritku

Siwon POV

" Damn God ! Yeoja ini benar2 menggiurkan" batinku sambil terus melumat lehernya yg menggiurkan  
>Kulihat kibum pun sedang mengerjainya ,<br>Kuturunkan lagi jilatanku ke payudaranya yg menggantung indah itu , kujilat nipplesnya dan ku kulum2 nipplesnya yg menggiurkan itu  
>" Kyaahhhhhhh woonie bummiee jangan menggodaku" kata nya seduktif<br>Kurasakan bdanya bergetar karna hisapan kami  
>Ku hisap makin kuat nipplesnya dan kumainkan nipplesnya yg satu lagi dengan telunjuk dan jempolku<br>" Unghhhhh t..teruskann " desah heemin  
>Kulihat kibum pun mulai menjilati miss V nya yg mulai banjir itu , dihisapnya V heemin lalu ia pun memasukan 2 jarinya ke hole heemin<br>Aish aku jadi ingin mencicipi hole nya

"Oppaaa a..aku keluarrrr kyaahhhh " kata heemin sambil melengkungkan badanya ke atas membuat miss V nya menempel di mulut kibum begitu juga dengan payudaranya yg menempel dimulutku

Kibum pOV

akhirnya heemin pun mengeluarkan cairanya , kuhisap langsung cairan kentalnya itu , sambil kujilat2 V n klitorisnya yg menggiurkan itu , kutambahkan lagi 1 jari ku di holenya , kugerakan keluar masuk 3 jariku disana  
>Kulihat dia pun bergerak gelisah karna ulah kami<p>

" Oppa cepat masukaan " katanya manja  
>Aku pun mengeluarkan smirk andalanku dan menatap siwon hyung<br>" Hyung , ayo masukan langsung berdua" kataku  
>" Mwo , apa bisa bummie ? " Katanya<br>" Bisa ayo sekarang kau tiduran dulu " kataku  
>Siwon pun menarik kursi santai lain dan berbaring , tak lupa ia melucuti semua pakaiannya , kulihat junior besarnya itu benar2 tegang dan mulai basah dibagianb ujungnya tak jauh berbeda denganku , celanaku sudah sangat lembab karna precum ku yg daritadi mengalir<br>Aku pun membuka celanaku dan pakaianku , lalu ku gendong heemin kulumat bibirnya sambil mengarahkan juniorku masuk ke V nya  
>" Aaakhh appohhfffffff unbggg ssshhhh " kulumat bibirnya yg mulai mendesah kesakitan itu , kuremas2 dadanya dengan tangan ku yg lain<br>JLEB  
>Akhirnya juniorku pun masuk seutuhnya ke V nya<br>" Ahhhhh " desahnya lega  
>Akupun membawanya ke kursi tempat siwon hyung berbaring , siwon pun mengerti , ia pun menyiapkan juniornya untuk menembus hole yg sama denganku , aku pun menaruh heemin di badan siwon hyung , dan siwon pun mengarahkan kejantanannya yg sudah mengacung tegak itu mnembus hole heemin yg sudah diisi oleh juniorku<p>

Author pov

Heemin pun melumat bibir kibum dan menjilati lidahnya , kibum pun menelan saliva heemin dan mulai meremas2 payudara heemin yg masih menegang  
>" Aargghhhh " jerit heemin disela2 ciuman mereka<br>Siwon pun terus memasukan juniornya ke hole heemin membuat juniornya bergesekan dengan junior kibum yg tak kalah besar  
>" arghhh damn so tight " desah siwon sambil memasukan juniornya ke hole heemin sampai juniornya dan kibum masuk semua<br>2 aktor muda itu pun mendiamkan sebentar junior mereka di hole heemin sampai yeoja kecil itu terbiasa dengan junior super mereka ber2  
>" Heemin ah , boleh kami bergerak? " Tanya kibum lembut<br>Heemin pun hanya mengangguk pasrah  
>"Hyung , let's move" kata kibum<br>Kibum pun berdiri di lantai sambil menggenjot hole heemin , kibum pun menaikan kaki heemin ke pundaknya dan terus menggenjot berlainan arah dengan siwon , siwon pun tak tinggal diam , dihisapnya leher belakang heemin sambil meremas2 payudara heemin dari belakang membuat yeoja itu berteriak2 nikmat  
>" Akhhh bummieee opppaaaa , siwonnie opppaaaa damn unghhhhhhhh fuck me moreeee akhhhhhhh "<p>

Suara kcpak kcpok pun terdengar sangat nyaring di balcon lantai 12 itu

"Oppa faster yeahhhh unghhhh teruskaan damn " kata heemin dan terus mendesah

"Oppaaa aku m..mau keluarr" desah heemin sambil memainkan V nya sendiri  
>Akhhhhhh<p>

" A..aku juga " kata kibum  
>" B..bumie keluarkan diluar , kita tidak pakai pengaman " kata siwon sambil terus menggenjot hole heemin<br>"Ne hyung" kibum pun mempercepat sodokanya sampai heemin mengeluarkan cairan putihnya untuk kesekian kalinya  
>2 namja tampan itu pun mencabut junior mereka dan bangkit berdiri ,<br>Heemin pun langsung mengulum junior siwon dan mengocok junior kibum bergantian  
>" Sshhhh akhhh damn baby , ur so great , faster " kata kibum<br>" Yeahhhhh ur so damn great " kata siwon menimpali sambil merem melek (?)  
>"Arrrrrhhhh I'm cumming " kata kibum ketika heemin menghisap junior ya kencang<br>Cairan putih kental namja salju itu pun memenuhi rongga mulut heemin , kibum pun berjongkok untuk membantu yeoja itu membersihkan cairanya , dilumatnya bibir heemin , diabsent satu persatu giginya dan juga lidahnya sampai cairan putih itu habis  
>Siwon pun mengocok juniornya yg terlupakan sesaat oleh heemin , di pukul2kannya wajah heemin dengan juniornya , heemin pun membuka mulutnya lebar , siap untuk menelan cairan siwon yg akan tumpah sesaat lagi<br>"Arggghhhh , crott crottt crotttt " cairan siwon pun tumpah ke mulut heemin , lalu heemin pun meraup kepala siwon dan melumat bibirnya penuh nafsu

" Gomawo chagiyaa " kata siwon lembut sambil mengelus2 kepala heemin  
>" Umhhh nee hyung" kata heemin sambil memejamkan matanya ngantuk<br>" Yakk kau jangan tidur disini" kata kibum yg sudah berpakaian sambil menepuk2 pipi heemin  
>" Hyung kau berpakaian dulu saja aku mau membawanya ke kamar " kata kibum " ah ne bummie " kata siwon sambil memakai bajunya<p>

kibum pun membawa heemin keluar tak lupa memakaikan bajunya lagi  
>" Gomawo dear " kata kibum sambil mengecup pipi heemin<br>" Neeee dasar kim kibum pervert " kata heemin sambil mencubit hidung kibum  
>" Yakk hahaha pervert2 kau menikmati kan ? " Tanya kibum dgn killer smilenya<br>*blush* heemin pun hanya bisa berblushing ria

" Okay , sampai , jaljayooo siapkan tenaga mu besok , kau ada jadwal ke shimshimtapa dengan shindong hyung kan ? " Kata kibum  
>" Umm iya ada siang jam 11 besok , yasudah aku tidur dulu ya jaljayoo " kata heemin sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar<p>

Skip time , esok harinya

" Heemin ah , ayo bangun, kau jadi bintang tamu di shimshimtapa ingat kan ? " Kata shindong sambil menoel2 (?) Pundak heemin  
>" Unghhhh neee hyungieee sebentar lagi " kata heemin sambil memejamkan matanya<br>Shindong pun menarik heemin paksa dari tempat tidurnya sampai yeoja kecil itu terbangun  
>" Yak hyungggg , aku bangun aku bangun okee tapi jangan menariku " kata heemin sambil mengucrutkan bibirnya<br>Yeoja itu pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi  
>1 hal yg ia lupa , dan membuat little shindonng bangkit dari dalam celananya<br>Kemarin malah heemin tidur tanpa celana dan celana dalam , dan hal itu tentu membuat setiap otak laki2 normal terjerumus ke hal2 yg tabu dan tidak layak untuk diperbincangkan *ala fenny rose di silet* #plakkk back to story  
>Terjerumus ke hal2 17 tahun keatas atau biasa kita sebut yadong<p>

Shindong pun mendekati badan kecil heemin dan memeluknya dari belakang  
>" Chagiyaaaa , bagaimana kalau sedikit permainan kecil di pagi hari ? " Katanya sambil menjilati telinga heemin<p>

—To Be Continued—

Oke ini ff dibuat jam setengah 9 tadi dan baru jadi hari ini  
>Ff Ini dibuat atas dasar cinta kepada readers , (˘̩̩̩⌣˘̩ƪ) , makasih banyak aku sediih banget pas tau banyak yg menanti ff ini , semoga ff ini ga mengecewakan readers2 mianhae kalo gaya bahasa aku makin aneh , aku udah ga biasa nulis ff karna hiatus kelamaan :'<br>jangan jenuh menanti chapter 8 yah :') shindong is main cast *bow*


	8. Shindong get BUSTED

_**Liu HeeHee proudly present**_

_**Super Junior New Member part 8**_

_**Cast :**_

_**Lee Heemin**_

_**ShindongHee**_

_**Jung Nari**_

_**Other super Junior member **_

_**WARN : Yadong , NC21 **_

annyeong haseo , mian ya lanjutan FF ini sangat amat lambat & bikin para readers kecewa ._. jujur liu binguuung FF ini mau dilanjut ampe chap berapa , malah FF nya makin ga menarik huuh , lagi miskin ide udah deh , langsung ke cerita aja yah

previous chapter

Skip time , esok harinya

" Heemin ah , ayo bangun, kau jadi bintang tamu di shimshimtapa ingat kan ? " Kata shindong sambil menoel2 (?) Pundak heemin  
>" Unghhhh neee hyungieee sebentar lagi " kata heemin sambil memejamkan matanya<br>Shindong pun menarik heemin paksa dari tempat tidurnya sampai yeoja kecil itu terbangun  
>" Yak hyungggg , aku bangun aku bangun okee tapi jangan menariku " kata heemin sambil mengucrutkan bibirnya<br>Yeoja itu pun bangkit dari ranjangnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi  
>1 hal yg ia lupa , dan membuat little shindonng bangkit dari dalam celananya<br>Kemarin malah heemin tidur tanpa celana dan celana dalam , dan hal itu tentu membuat setiap otak laki2 normal terjerumus ke hal2 yg tabu dan tidak layak untuk diperbincangkan *ala fenny rose di silet* #plakkk back to story  
>Terjerumus ke hal2 17 tahun keatas atau biasa kita sebut yadong<p>

Shindong pun mendekati badan kecil heemin dan memeluknya dari belakang  
>" Chagiyaaaa , bagaimana kalau sedikit permainan kecil di pagi hari ? " Katanya sambil menjilati telinga heemin<p>

chapter 8 Shindong get BUSTED

" y..yak ! hyung apa yang kau lakukan ! " teriak heenim di depan telinga shindong

" yakk jangan membentak hyung mu , ayolah jebal heenim ah , nari sudah lama tak memberi jatah padaku , uuuh aku merindukan lubang sempit yang menggesek-gesek juniorku , jebaaaal " kata shindong merajuk

" aish baiklah tapi kali ini saja ya ? aku masih amat sayang pada nari eonnie dan aku ga mau hubungan kalian berantakan gara-gara aku , arraseo ?" kata heemin sambil mendeathglare shindong

" ah nee " kata shindong sumringah

shindong pun langsung menerjang bibir kecil kissable heemin , diraihnya tengkuk heemin , di dorongnya tengkuk heemin agar memperdalam ciuman mereka

" umhhh shhhh " heemin pun mendesah menikmati perlakuan shindong di bibirnya

kecupan- kecupan mereka pun berubah menjadi panas dan liar , heemin mulai berani memasukan lidah nya ke rongga mulut shindong , dihisapnya lidah dan saliva shindong sambil memasukan tanganya ke kaos singlet yg dipakai shindong

" baby aku buka yaa ? " tanya shindong sambil mengangkat kaus heemin

" nee " jawab heemin malu-malu

shindong pun membuka baju heemin dan terpampanglah 2 gunung kecil yang indah menggantung dengan sempurna di dada heemin

" hmm not bad " kata shindong sambil meremas pelan dada heemin

" ahh hyungiehhh umhhh " desah heemin sambil melengkungkan tubuhnya sedikit

shindong pun menjadi lebih agresif , di remas2nya kedua dada heemin kasar sampai yeoja ini mengaduh kesakitan

" ah hyung pelan-pelan , appo " katanya

" heheh mianhaeyoo " kata shindong ,

shindong pun mendekati mulutnya ke dada heemin , dilumatnya nipple heemin , dijilatinya nipple nya yang sudah menegang itu , nipple pink kemereahan yang mengugah selera , sedangkan tanagan satunya digunakan untuk meremas dada sebelahnya

tangan heemin pun tak tinggal diam , di bukanya kaos yg membalut tubuh shindong dan juga celana beserta underwear shindong , membuat lelaki tambun itu naked seperti dirinyua

" hyung kau kurusan " puji heemin

" hahahha ne jelas , nari yang menyemangatiku untuk diet matia2an " kata shindong bangga , shindong pun kembali melumat dan mengigit nipple heemin kiri kanan

sssh ahhh hyung ahhh t..terus unggghhh " kata heemin sambil menekan kepala shindong agar tetap melumat nipplenya

tangan heemin kembali beraksi , di genggamnya junior lumayan shindong , lalu ia pun mengocok pelan junior shindong

" hmm lihat sepertinya ada anak nakal yang bermain dengan benda berbahaya " canda shindong

" kkk hanya penasaran sepertinya nari eonnie suka sekali dengan bendaa ini " kata heemin sambil mempercepat tempo kocokanya

" shhh ahhhh eohhh umhhhhhh more faster heeminie ahhhh ssshhhhhhh " racau shindong sambil mengelus-elus bokong sexy heemin

heemin pun berlutut di depan junior shindong , dikocoknya cepat junior yg sudah mengacung tegak itu , dijilatnya junior besar itu , dihisap dan dilumat bergantian , kulumanya pun turun ke twinsball shindong , dikulumnya 2 bola itu sekaligus

" ahhhh yeahhhhh suck deeper ungghhhhh " kata shindong sambil meremas rambut heemin

heemin pun mempercepat kulumanya

" ahhhh sssh , s..top stop ahhhh " kata shindong

shindong pun mengangkat bada heemin ke pangkuannya , tanpa aba-aba dia pun memasukan juniornya ke lubang sempit heemin

" ahhhhhh p..pelan hyung kata heemin sambil bertumpu pada pundak shindong

" tak ada waktu chagi , kita harus segera ke shimshim tapa " kata shindong sambil melesakan junior seluruhnya

" arghhhhhhhhhh appo hyung ! " jerit heemin sambul mencakar punggung shindong

" ssh sabar lah nanti juga enakan ne ? " kata shindong sambil mengelu2 punggung heemin

" ung i..ia " kata heemin sambil meringis pelan

*brakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk*

tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mungil masuk ke kamar penuh sex tersebut

"dongie oppa ? " kata yeoja itu dengan bulir airmata dipipinya

"n..nari ? " kata shindong kaget

" e..eonnie " kata heemin kaku

" oppa jahat " kata nari sambil membanting tas kertas cantik yang ia bawa dan pergi dari dorm super junior

" " heemin pun menatap horor pada shindong

shindong pun melepaskan tautan mereka berdua

" shit ! " kata shindong sambil mengenakan lagi pakaiannya dan bergegas keluar mengejar pujaan hatinya

" aish bagaimana ini hiks " kata heemin sambil menangis

" aku menghanurkan hubungan mereka bagaimana ini , harusnya tadi aku tak mau saja " batin heemin

" hiks hiks hiks "

ryeowook side

" nari-ya , nari-ya tunggu , jeongmal mianhaeyoo nari -ya " kata shindong hyung sambil mengejar nari , yeoja chinggu skaligus tunanganya

" ada apa ya mereka ? kok nari -ssi nangis begitu ? apa shindong hyung melakukan sesuatu ? " batinku

hiks hiks hiks

tiba tiba kudengar suara tangian dari arah kamar heemin

" heemin kenapa ya ? kok sedih begitu " batin ku lagi , kulanghkan kaki ku ke kamarnya , kubuka pintu bercat putih tersebut , kamar yang kadang-kadang kutempati kalau heemin sedang ingin ditemani

" heemin-ah , gwenchanayo ? " kataku sambil menyembulkan kepalaku

" hyung hueee hyung aku jahat " ,kata heemin

aku pun masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sebelahnya

" hmm waeyo ? mau cerita ? "kataku lembut

heemin pun menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi , ternyata shindong hyung hampir ah bahkan meyadonginya dan nari noona melihatnya , jelas saja nari noona menangis , shindong hyung itu kan tunanganya , malah beryadong dengan orang lain

" sssh sudah , bukan sepenuhnya salahmu ne ? shindong hyung juga bersalah " kataku sambil mengusap2 rambut heemin yg sedang memeluku

" tapi hyung , aku harus membuat mereka baikan " kata heemin lagi

" iaaa , kau benar , nanti aku bantu ya ? " kata ku lagi

heemin pun akhirnya berhenti menangis , sekarang aku harus merundingkan dengan hyungedeul lain bagaimana cara mereka berbaikan

skip time 7 PM dinner time

heemin POV

saat ini seluruh member super junior termasuk aku sudah berkumpul di meja makan

" ehem , bisa jelaskan ? " kata leeteuk hyung tiba-tiba sambil menatapku dan shindong bergantian

aku pun memlilih membungkam mulutku dan menyendokan makanan ke mulutku

" lee heemin aku bicara padamu juga " kata leeteuk hyung

" anou , ungg hmm " kataku terbata-bata

jujur aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan , aku pun meremas ujung celanaku tiba-tiba ada satu tangan hangat yang meremas tanganku juga , menggenggamn tanganku dengan hangat , kutolehkan pandanganku ke si pelaku pemegangan itu , ternyata kyuhyun hyung yang menggengamnya , dia tau aku sedang sangat cemas , aku pun membalas genggaman tanganya agar gugupku hilang

" aku yang salah hyung " kata shindong hyung tiba-tiba

" aku yang menyakiti nari " kata shindong hyung muram

shindong hyung pun meninggalkan meja makan setelah mengatakan itu

" hyungdeul , mianhaeyoo aku tak bermaksud hueeeee " kataku akhirnya , aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya .

" aku harus apa huaaaa " kataku sambil menutup wajahku dan menangis tersedu-sedu

" ssssstttttt sudah nari itu sangat mencintai shindong hyung , mereka pasti baik-baik saja " kata kyu hyung sambil memeluku

" ne kyu benar , mereka pasti berbaikan " kata heechul hyung yang duduk di sebelahku sambil mengelus lembut kepalaku

" menurutku temui nari , minta maaflah padanya , nari itu orang yg baik dan mudah memaafkan " kata leeteuk hyung

" tapi hyung ? " kataku ragu

" atau kau mau lihat mereka putus selamanya ? " tanya leeteuk hyung lagi

" ani , ga mau hyung , tapi aku ga masu kesana sendiri " kataku lg

" ah nanti aku akan menemanimu chagi " kata sungmin hyung

" benar ya ? " kataku lagi

" iaaa , nanti ku temani " kata sungmin hyung lagi

kami pun melanjutkan makan malam kami tanpa shindong hyung

skip time esok pagi nari POV

" hiks oppa , oppa kenapa jahat padaku , hiks aku aku tak habis pikir oppa , bagaimana bisa oppa beryadong dengan member baru itu hiks " kataku sedih

sejujurnya aku mau memaafkan shindong oppa , tapi entah kenapa semuanya terasa berat keluar dari mulutku , aku tak bisa menerima perbuatan shindong oppa dibelakangku

jangan-jangan mereka sudah sering melakukanya

aku memang tau heemin itu yeoja , shindong oppa memang pernah bercerita padaku , tapi aku tak habis pikir bagaimana mereka bisa beryadong dibelakangku

*toktoktok*

ah siapa itu " batinku sambil bergegas ke pintu depan

kubuka pintu apartmentku , munculah 2 orang yang sangat familiar di depanku , sungmin oppa dan yeoja ini lee heemin

" mau apa ? " kataku sedingin mungkin

" hiks eonnie , mianhaeyoo " kata heemin sambil berlutut

" sudah aku tak apa-apa " kataku lagi

" eonnie , jeongmal mianhaeyoo " katanya sambil memeluk kakiku

" nari-ya , maafkan yeojachingguku ne ? jebal dia sudah menyadari kesalahanya , aku juga yang salah memberikan obat perangsang di minumanya , membuatnya horny dan menjadikan shindong pelampiasan " kata sungmin oppa panjang lebar

" m..mwo ?" kata heemin kaget

" ah jeongmal ? " kataku tak percaya

" nee shindong hyung melakukan itu haya terpaksa , aku kan tau dia sangat mencintaimu " kata sungmin oppa denagn puppy eyes

aku pun menatap heemin yag sedang berlutut di depanku , kuperhatikan wajahnya

" eh mwo apa itu ? " kataku sambil menunjuk pipi heemin yang sedikit lebam

flashback

" hyung nanti minta maaf nya gimana ? " tanya heemin ke sungmin

" sudah kau diam saja aku ada ide " kata sungmin sambil merias pipi heemin denagn warna biru keunguan

" untuk apa hyung " tanya heemin

" ini agar nari percaya kalau kau sudah diberi hukuman hi " kata sungmin bangga

heemin pun melihat wajahnya di cermin

" ah jadi seperti lebam ya hahahha ne neee , ayo fighting mereka pasti bersatu lagi " kata heemin

" ne kau benar hhi , aku juga akan menggambar begitu " kata sungmin antusias ,

" untuk apa hyung ? " tanya heemin

" how how how rahasia " kata sungmin sambil mencubit hidung heemin

flashback off

" ne mereka sudah memberi pelajaran pada kami , jadi jangan marah lagi pada shindong ne ? "

" m..mwo kau juga oppa ? " tanya ku

ah ternyata pipi sungmin oppa lebam juga

" nee dan ini sangat sakit hiks " kata sungmin oppa

" yak o..oppa jangan sedih , ne aku akan memaafkan dongie oppa " kataku luluh

" jeongmal ? ayo ke dorm " kata sungmin oppa

aku pun ikut mereka ke dorm , ah aku baru tau mereka itu sepasang kekasih hahahahah , harusnya aku bertanya dulu pada oppa kemarin , bukanya langsung memutuskan hubungan begini , aku harus minta maaf

dorm SJ

" annyeonggg " kata sungmin oppa girang

" annyeong , ah annyeong nari -ssi " kata teukie oppa

" annyeong oppa , dongie oppa ada ? " kataku

" ah dia di kamar " kata kangin oppa

" gomawo " kata ku sambil bow ke mereka dan jalan ke kamar namjachingguku

krieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet *bunyi pintu*

" oppa " kataku pelan

ternyata shindong oppa sedang tidur sambil memluk boneka pemberianku , dan ah dia menangis , aku pun duduk di ranjangnya , mengusap kepalanya denagn sayang dan mendekap tubuh gempalnya

" oppa , mianhaeyooo " kataku sambil terisak

kurasakan shindong oppa mengeser tubuhnya

" nari-ya ? kau kembali ?" kata shindong oppa

" ne oppa , mianhaeyo aku harusnya mendengarkan penjelasanmu kemarin , mianhaeyo " kataku terbata-bata

" aku yang harusnya minta maaf , jeongmal mianhaeyo chagi " kata shindong oppa lagi

kami pun berpelukan , menangis bersama mengakui perasaan masing-masing

" jadi kau maafkan oppa yg babo ini ? " tanya shindong oppa

" ne teddy bear , maafkan aku juga ya " kataku sambil terisak

kami pun kembali berpelukan sambil menangis

author POV

" ssssst aku tak dengar " kata heechul

" hyung mereka sudah baikan ? " tanya kyuhyun

" sepertinya sudah " kata heechul

" hyung hyung , tadi kenapa hyung bilang aku kena obat perangsang ? kenapa hyung bilang aku pacar hyung ? " kata heemin bertubi2 ke sungmin

" yak agar dapet maafnya lebih mudah pabo kau mau ga dimaafin dan mereka berdua tetap putus ? " kata sungmin

" ah tidak tidak aku senang mereka bersama begini " kata heemin

" kalian semua " panggil teukie hyung

" ne hyung ? " kata semuanya

" pokoknya muklai sekarang jangan ada yang beryadong dengan heemin , kalian kira dia pelacur murahan apa " hardik teukie hyung

" ah ne hyuuuuung " kata semua member lesu kecuali heemin

" tuh kalian , dengar ! ahahhaha jangan seenak nya minta jatah , aku bukan istri kalian kkk " kata heemin sambil mehrong ke arah para member

" tapi " kata teukie hyung lagi

" ne hyung ? " kata heemin

" hyung kan belum pernah merasakan , jadiiii " kata leeteuk dengan muka mesum

" YAK HYUNG ! " teriak seulurh member super Junior

" ya kalian jangan curang hampir semua pernah masa yang lebih tua masih belum pernah " kata teukie hyung lagi

" kau sama saja hyungf ah " kata heemin malas sambil memainkan PSP nya

outside dorm

" kau dengar ? heemin itu yeoja " kata seseorang dengan jaket dan topi hitam serta maskernya

" ya aku dengar beruntung sekali super junior memiliki maknae yeoja " kata orang lain

" so ? " kata namja serba hitam tadi

" lets kidnap and rape her " kata temanya lagi

— to be continue —

2031 huruf , sepeetinya sudah lumayan panjang untuk seorang liu heehee , gimana ? ga jelas kan ff nya ? wkkwkwwkw mian NC nya ga full sampe klimaks , aku ga tega kalo shindong sama yg lain kekkkwkwkw , nantikan chap 9 yah semoga chap depan bisa lebih seru

ngomong2 ada yg bisa beri sara ? sama siapakah heemin nantinya ._. zuzur saya bingung :s


	9. Rape , Kidnap & broken

annyeong , author comeback dengan FF yang ga tau abisnya kapan T^T , semoga pada suka ya sama cerita yang makin gagal ini T^T don't forget to review / comment

previous part

outside dorm

" kau dengar ? heemin itu yeoja " kata seseorang dengan jaket dan topi hitam serta maskernya

" ya aku dengar beruntung sekali super junior memiliki maknae yeoja " kata orang lain

" so ? " kata namja serba hitam tadi

" lets kidnap and rape her " kata temanya lagi

—-

chapter 9 start now

~Shim-shim Tapa ~

" yak kembali lagi dengan shindong the DJ , pagi ini aku membawa bintang tamu yang sudah di tunggu-tunggu oleh para pendengar, Lee Heemin dari Super Junior, Heemin ssi ayo sapa para pendengar" kata shindong mengawali acara radionya

"annyeonghaseo pendengar , aku lee heemin dari super junior ^^" kata heemin lagi

" nah heemin ssi hari ini kita akan membahas tentang kehidupanmu di Super Junior , hahaha bagaimana rasanya jadi maknae super junior ? " tanya shindong

" hmm itu sangat menyenangkan , kkk membully semua hyung-hyung lain , dan membodoh-bodohi eunhyuk hyung , benar-benar menyenangkan kkkk " kata heemin sambil tertawa evil

" yakkk , kau benar- benar evil maknae , aku yakin pasti kyuhyun ssi lah yang mengajarimu " kata shindong lagi

" ya aku belajar sedikit banyak dari kyuhyun hyung , hehehe " kata heemin lagi

" nah ayo kita baca surat dari penggemar ," kata shindong lagi

Hallo Heemin oppa ,

aku Hyun Hoon dari mokpo , aku senang dan bersemangat sekali ketika shindong oppa memberitau pendengar kalau kau akan menjadi bintang tamu minggu ini , ya meskipun di undur , tapi aku tetep senang , jangan lupa makan oppa ~ , kau benar- benar sangat cute XD , ah aku mau tanya , apa yg kamu lakukan kalau kau sedang tidak ada job ?

gomawo heemin oppa :3

love ,

hyunhoonie

" hahaha , heyoo hyun hoonie , ahh kau juga pasti sangat cute , hmm kalau sedang tidak ada jadwal biasa aku main PSP dengan kyuhyun hyung / pergi belanja dengan heechul & hangeng hyung , atau tidur siang , ahha itu sangat menyenagkan XD " kata heemin lagi

" heemin -ah ayo baca surat ini " kata shindong lagi

to : super junior oppadeul

oppaadeul , apa kabar ? aku harap kalian baik-baik saja ~ , aku selalu mendengarkan acara radio kalian seperti shimshimtapa , sukira atau youngstreet , ah aku harap kalian sehat-sehat selalu ne ~ , happy valentine & happy birthday untuk kyuhyun oppa & hangeng oppa

your ELF

" wooaaaa gomawo ELF-ssi , kami cinta kalian jugaaa , teruslah mendengarkan radio kami dan happy valentine juga " kata shindong lagi

skip time , 2 hour later ~

heemin pov

"ahhh benar-benar melelahkan , aku bingung shindong hyung bisa tetap fit dengan acara radio hampir setiap hari " kataku dalam hati

author POV

heemin pun pulang meninggalkan shimshim tapa dengan mobil managernya

other side

" hyung , kapan kita akan menjalankan misi ini ? " tanya seorang namja berkarisma

" hmm kau sudah mengecek jadwal yg dia punya hari ini ? " tanya namja bermata tajam

" sudah , hari ini hanya shimshim tapa , setelah itu dia pulang " kata namja berkarisma itu lagi

" bagus , kita jalankan siang ini , kumpulkan member-membermu yang mau ikut , nanti aku akan mengumpulkan memberku juga " kata namja bermata tajam lagi

"arraseo hyung , kita bertemu lagi di basement dorm super junior nanti siang" kata namja berkarisma itu lagi

back to heemin POV

"ahhh akhirnya jadwal kosong" kata ku sambil menekan tomol 12 untuk naik ke dorm kami

"ah tapi di rumah pasti tidak ada orang , SJ-M sedang sibuk promosi , heechul , leeteuk & shindong hyung masih ada acara radio , sisanya berarti tinggal yesung hyung , kangin hyung dan kibum hyung , kibum hyung pasti sedang syuting , ah kangin hyung juga sedang ke vietnam sial berarti inggal yesung hyung " kata heemin lagi

heemin pun mengambil ponsel nya dan l;angsung mencari-cari nomor namja bermata sipit dan berkepala besar , yesung

"yoboseo , hyung kau dimana ? " tanya heemin

" ahh ndee gwenchanayoo , aku mengerti , titip salam untuk ahjussi , ahjumma & jongjin " kata heemin lagi

" nee aku bisaa kepala besar hyung , kkk sudah yaaaa annyeoongggg " kata heemin sambil memasukan smartphone nya ke saku celana jeansnya

" aish jinjaa , aku benar-benar sendiri hari ini " kata heemin sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal

heemin pun keluar dari lift pertama dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju dorm super junior

" hyung ayo bergerak sekarang" kata seorang namja berkarisma

ke-lima namja itu pun dengan perlahan-lahan menghampiri heemin , dan salah satu namja tersebut membekap heemin dari belakang dengan sapu tangan bius

"ahh nugg " kata heemin pelan

" sial obat bius" kata heemin dalam hati

heemin pun terkulai lemas ke pelukan seorang namja dengan mata tajam dan badan tegap

" ayo cepat kita bawa ke bawah " kata seorang namja bermata panda

mereka pun turun melalui lift langsung ke basement , dengan berhati-hati mereka menggendong heemin dan memasukan nya ke mini van hitam milik ke lima namja itu

"yeahhh kita dapat hyung ! " seru namja bermata panda itu

" iya , sekarang kita mau kemana ? " tanya namja lainya

" bawa ke apartment ku saja , disana tidak ada orang " kata namja bermata tajam

kelima namja itu pun melesat ke district gangnam , ke sebuah apartment megah milik namja bermarga choi

"ayo turun sudah sampai , bawa yeoja itu jangan sampai ada yg lihat , kata si choi "

mereka pun membawa heemin ke kamar nomer 0411 milik namja choi tersebut , setibanya di dalam , dilemparnya heemin ke ranjang king size milik namja choi itu

" ikat tanganya " kata namja berkarisma yang bernama choi Minho

" nee jangan lupa kedua kakinya juga " kata choi seung hyun atau lebih dikenal dengan nama T.O.P

" ne hyung " kata lee seunghyun atau seungri sambil mengikat kedua tangan heemin ke pinggir ranjang

namja bernama kim jonghyun pun mengikat kaki kaki heemin ke pinggir ranjang , hingga badanya membentuk huruf X

" ji , mana guntingnya ? " kata Top

" ini hyungg" kata kwon jiyong atau G Dragon

top pun menggunting baju heemin , membuatnya topless dan membuka celana heemin sampai benar-benar naked

ahhh ke lima namja disana langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan mulai meraba-raba badan mulus heemin

"tunggu , masukan ini ke mulutnya " kata top sambil melempar botol kecil berisi cairan perangsang

seungri pun dengan sigap memasukan cairan itu ke mulut heemin sampai tak bersisa

mereka semua pun menunggu reaksi dari tubuh heemin

" nghhh sshhhhh eumhhh " dalam pingsanya heemin pun mulai menggeliat resah , nipplesnya mulai mengeras dan miss v nya pun mulai basah

" eunghh shhh aahhhh " heemin pun membuka matanya pelan dan ia pun terbelalak dengan keadaanya yang cukup mengenaskan

" h..hyungh aahhhh eunghhhhhhhh " racaunya lagi

" annyeong heemin ssi , tak kusangka kau itu yeoja hmm , yeoja yang cukup menggairahkan , benar- benar beruntung super junior memiliki maknae sepertimu eoh " kata namja tertua di situ , top

" nghh hyungggngh " heemin pun hanya bisa menggeliat dan mendesah

jonghyun yang sudah tidak sabar pun langsung melumat habis nipples kiri heemin dan seungri di nipples kananya

" ngghh ahhh sshhh m..moreee " racau heemin sambil meremas tali pengikatnya

"cih tubuhmu murah sekali heemin ssi baru begitu saja sudah meminta lebih eoh ? " kata top lagi

heemin pun tak mendengarkan perkataan top dia hanya mendesah dan menikmati perlakuan jonghyun & seungri

GD pun membuka resleting celananya , dikocoknya perlahan juniornya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut heemin

"hisap " kata GD sambil menjambak rambut heemin

heemin pun mulai menjilati junior GD dibagian ujungnya , dijilatinya batang junior GD , turun ke ballsnya , dikulumnya kedua balls GD membuat namja naga itu keenakan dan menggenjot kasar mulut heemin

"eumhh nghhh ahhh eumhh " racau GD keenakan

minho pun tak tinggal diam , dikeluarkannya dildo dan sejumlah vibrator yang sengaja dia bawa untuk hari ini , dimasukan nya dildo tersebut kedalam miss v heemin

" nghhh aaaaakhhhhhh " heemin pun tak sengaja menggigit junior GD

PLAAAKKKKKKK , 1 tamparan keras bersarang di pipi mulus heemin

"a..appooohh eunghhhhh " racau heemin sambil menangis

minho pun terus melesakan dildo tersebut dan mengerakanya maju mundur dengan cepat

" like it bitch hmm " kata minho sambil mengeluarkan evil smirk nya "

tanpa disadari yang lain , top mengambil handy cam nya untuk merekam semua kejadian tersebut , dia pun meletakan handy cam itu di meja nakas yang tak jauh dari ranjang

"hyung , ayo join " kata minho

top pun mendekati minho dan mengambil vibrator milik minho , dimasukanya vibrator itu ke hole belakang heemin

"aaaahhh a..appooo hiks hyungg appooyyoo eunggg " racau heemin

" ash benar2 sempit " kata top sambil terus melesakan vibrator itu he lubang anal heemin

jonghyun pun membuka celananya dan bertukar tempat dengan GD

"hyung , gantian " kata jonghyun

gd pun langsung melumat-lumat nipples heemin dan meremas payudaranya

"sshh ahhh h..hentikannn" racau heemin

kelima namja tadi pun sibuk dengan kegiatanya masing-masing

"aaahhh ahhhh eunghhhh arrgghhhhhhhhhhh croottttt croooot " heemin pun mengeluarkan cairan nya dan langsung membasahi dildo tersebut

minho pun mencabut dildo itu dan menggantinya dengan penisnya yang panjang dan besar

" hyung aku duluan ne ? " kata minho

" neee" kata top lg

minho pun memasukan junior panjang dan besarnya ke V sempit milik heemin

" arrgghhh ahhh m..masukan " desah heemin

" ahhhhh sempit sekaliiiiii " kata minho lagi

top pun yang sudah terangsang, langsung membuka celananya

" kalian , minggir dulu " kata top

ketiga namja tersebut pun menyingkir dan top pun langsung memposisikan dirinya di bawah heemin , dimasukanya junior panjang dan besar miliknya ke dalam lubang anal heemin

" arghhhhhhhhh s..sakitttt aahhh " kata heemin

"a..anal lagiiii bagaimana ini T^T , hyungdeul tolong aku " kata heemin dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya

minho dan top pun langsung menggerakan juniornya kasar ke v dan lubang anal heemin bersamaan

" akhh benar-benar sempit " racau top

" apa member super junior suka memakai mu juga eoh ? " kata minho

top & minho pun langsung menggenjotnya dengan kasar dan cepat

" ahhh ssh ahhhhhh sshh nghhh moreee , fasterrr " racau heemin

" nghh sshh ahhhhhhh yeaahhhhhh " desah top

jonghyun pun tak tahan , ia berdiri di belakang minho dan ikut memposisikan juniornya ke depan v heemin yang sudah terisi dengan junior minho

dimasukan nya junior yang tak kalah besar ke v heemin

" aa…aakkkkkhh eunghh arghhh ahhhhhhhhh " jerit heemin

GD pun langsung membekap mulut heemin dengan juniornya

" nghhh nghh mphhhh " heemin pun menghisap junior gd kuat , dan menjilati ujung juniornya sampai namja naga itu keenakan

" yeahh terus eumhhh shshhhh " desah gd

di tekan-tekan nya kepala heemin dengan cepat

" aakhhh a..aku mau keluaarrrrrrrr " jerit GD tertahan

GD pun mengeluarkan sperma nya ke mulut heemin , dan heemin pun kewalahan untuk menelan sperma GD yang lumayan banyak

" sshh nghh appoooo " desis heemin

hole dan v nya pun mulai mengeluarkan darah karna lecet

" ak..aku hampir sampai " kata top

top pun mempercepat gerakanya dengan brutal

" argghhh croooottt croooottt croooooooooot " top pun mengeluarkan benihnya ke hole anal heemin

" ahhhh hoshhh hoshhh " top pun memejamkan matanya dan mengatur nafas

" hyung minggir , gantiaaan " kata gd

top pun menyingkir dan memakai kembali pakaian nya

" arghh sshh eunghh ahhhhh " kali ini desahan keluar dari mulut heemin jonghyun dan minho

" a..aku mau keluarr ahhhh sshhh eunghhhhh " desah minho

" jangan di dalam , kau ga pakai pengaman ingat " kata jonghyun

" sshh eunghhh sshhh ahhhhhhhhhhh crooot crooot crooot " heemin pun kembali mengeluarkan klimaksnya untuk yg kedua kalinya hingga yeoja itu terkulai lemas

minho pun mencabut juniornya dan mengocoknya di depan muka heemin

" ssh ahhh eunghh shh ahhhhhhh crooot crooot crooot "minho pun mengeluarkan sperma nya ke wajah heemin

" a,,, aku juga mau sampaiiii aahhh" kata jonghyun sambil mencabut juniornya

crooot crooot croooot , sperma jonghyun pun jatuh ke ranjang dan mengotori sprai itu

seungri pun melepaskan kaki heemin dan mengangkatnya ke pundaknya , dimasukan nya junior besar yang sudah mengacung tegak ke v heemin

" sshh eunghh ahhhhhh sshhhhhh " desah heemin

lubangnya pun terasa penuh diisi oleh 2 jr yang ada di v dan lubang analnya

"eumghhh shhh ahhh nghhhh sshhh ahhhh sshhh nghhhhh " desah heemin keenakan

" moree sshh eunghh "

G-Ri pun langsung mempercepat tempo gerakan mereka

" shh ahhh ri ahhh hyung sudah mau sampaii sshh eungghhh ahhhh " desah GD

" aku juga hyung sshhh eunghh ahhhh " kata seungri lagi

mereka pun mempercepat gerakan in-out mereka

" akkhhhhhhhhhhh crooot crooot croooooot " gd pun mengeluarkan spermanya ke lubang anal heemin

"ahhh sshhh hoshh hoshh hoshhh "

seungri pun mencabut jrnya dan memasukan jr besarnya ke mulut heemin ,

crooot crooot crooooot , sperma seungri pun tumpah ke dalam mulut heemikn hingga menetes dari sudut bibir yeoja mungil tersebut

" ahh hyungbenar-benar puaasss " kata seungri sambil memakai kembali bajunya

" cepat bereskan semuaya , kita akan membawanya pulang " kata top lagi

minho pun melepaskan ikatan heemin dan memakaikanya baju milik taemin , jonghyun mulai memakai kan underwear dan celana ke badan heemin , sebelumnya , jonghun melesakan vibrator kecil ke v milik heemin

" sudah siap hyung " kata jonghyun

" bersihkan mukanya , guys " kata top sambil menunjuk muka heemin yang masih pingsan

gd pun membersihkan muka heemin dengan handuk basah dan mereka membawa heemin ke van hitam mereka

other side

" hyung bagaimana ini ? heemin-ah belum pulang juga " kata kyuhyun panik

" mungkin dia sedang jalan-jalan keluar , tenanglah kyu " kata leeteuk

" bagaimana bisa tenang , sekarang jam 11 malam , shindong hyung bilang dia sudah bebas tugas dan jadwal dari jam 3 sore tadi " balas kyuhyun sinis

" kau sudah coba hubungi dia ? " tanya siwon

" ini " kata hangeng sambil meletakan ponsel heemin yang ia temukan di luar dorm

" aku menemukanya di luar tadi " kata hangeng lagi

" hyung ! bagaimana kalau dia di culik ! " jakata kyuhyun panik

" tenang lah dulu kyu , heechul , sungmin dan kibum kan sedang mencarinya " kata leeteuk sambil memijit pelipisnya

sejujurnya leeteuk juga sangat khawatir dengan maknae mereka

_"sexy free and single I'm ready to bingo"_

ponsel leeteuk pun berdering

" yeoboseo ? " jawab leeteuk

" aish , manager hyung juga tidak tau ? , kau sudah ke mobbit ? apa kata yesung ? " tanya leeteuk

" mwo ? katanya heemin hanya menelpon yesung tadi siang ? " tanya leeteuk lagi

" hyung , bagaimana ini ? " tanya wookie cemas

" aish jangan-jangan dugaan guixian benar , dia di culik " kata zhoumi

" ayo lapor polisi " kata siwon lagi

tiba tiba

_tok tok tok _

" siapa itu ? coba kau buka wookie ah " kata leeteuk

ryeowook pun membuka pintu

" mwooo heemin ahh , ireona , heemin ahh " kata ryeowook panik

member lain yang mendengar jeritan ryeowook pun berbondong-bondong menghampirinya

" nugu wookie mwoooo ?!" jerit leeteuk

" cepat bawa dia ke kamar " kata eunhyuk panik

siwon pun menggendong heemin ke kamar an membaringkan nya

" aish dia kenapa , wookie hyung tolong buatkan teh hangat " kata kyuhyun

ryeowook pun keluar dan membuatkan teh hangat untuk heemin

" ini bekas apa ? tanya henry sambil menujuk bekas sperma kering di leher heemin

" ini kan ! siapa yg melakukan ini sialan !" seru kyuhyun marah

aura hitam pekat pun melekat di badan kyuhyun

" eunghhh " heemin pun mengerjap2kan matanya

"h..hyung hiks " heemin pun terisak melihat kyuhyun dan langsung memeluknya

" hiks appoyooo oppa" kata nya lagi

" k..kau kenapa ? kenapa jadi begini heemin ah ? " tanya kyuhyun bertubi-tubi

" badanku sakiit semua hyung " kata heemin lagi

" sudah kau istirahat ne ? " kata leeteuk sambil mengusap kepala heemin

" eunghhh sshhhh " desah heemin tiba-tiba

" loh waeyo ? " tanya kyuhyun kaget

heemin pun hanya menunjuk ke bagian celananya

akhirnya kyuhyun membuka celana heemin dan underwearnya

" omo kenapa bisa berdarah begitu " kata zhoumi sambil menunjuk bekas darah kering di hole anal heemin dan sela2 pahanya

" i..ini " kata kyuhyun sambil menarik kabel tipis

" vibrator ? " tanya siwon ketika vibrator kecil yang sedang bergetar itu keluar dr v heemin

" hiks hiks hiks " heemin pun hanya menangis sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal gulingnya

" heemin ah , siapa yang melakaukan ini !? " seru kyuhyun

" kyuu sudah dulu , biarkan dia istirahat ditemani wookie dan henry ne ? " tanya hankyung

" ne kyu , pasti dia cape , " kata eunhyuk lagi

" okay , sleep tight heemin-ah " kata kyuhyun sambil menahan emosinya

mereka pun keluar kamar kecuali henry dan wookie yang memang di tugaskan untuk membantu heemin membersihakan diri

outside room

" hyung ! bagaimana ini , berarti sesorang diluar sana , tau kalau heemin itu yeoja , bagaimana ini ? sialan siapa orang yang berani-beraninya berbuat begitu " seru kyuhyun marah

" sabar kyu , kita akan segera mencari tau pelakunya , coba kau telpon heechul dan suruh mereka pulang " kata leeteuk bijak

to be continued

hosh , aneh ya ._. mian jangan rajam sayaaa #plak , aku bener2 buntu ide chinggudeul T^T jadi ga tau harus buat apa :9 , akhirnya jadi lah ff gaje ini

mian kalo f nya bener-bener gaje

don't forget to review


	10. cuma mengemukakan pendapat

chap ini cuma bales review aja '-'

buat readers yg udah suka & masih nunggu ff ini , makasih ya , sejujurnya gw ga tau kapan dan bagaimana ending ff ini :c

saranghaeyo readers *love sign*

buat readers yg ga suka

maaf ya kalo masih banyak typo , sejujurnya gw ga meriksa lagi ff yg udah di post ke satu , mata gw susah buat ngeliat tulisan kecil2 dempet2 gini, kedua ga ada waktu buat itu , kerjaan gw bukan post ff doang '-' , dan yg terakhir , masalah senior , emang ini sekolaan apa ada senior2nya , gw ga peduli tuh '-' terus kalo merusak mata fic nya , kenapa masih di baca ? penasaran kah ? atau cuma mau comment ngejelek2n doang u,u , kalo ga suka sama kata2 gw contact ke twitter aja liuheehee jangan pake guest doang qaq '3'


End file.
